Midlife Crisis
by LittleTidbits
Summary: Konoha High can be dangerous for young minds, find out what happens when the rules of the social chain are broken SakuSasu NaruHina NejiTen KibaOC ShikaTema Slight: ShinoOC InoChou LEMON WARNING
1. New School Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Konoha High Groups**

**Popular Guys: Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji**

**Un-Popular Guys: Chouji, Lee, Kankuro, Shino**

**Popular Girls: Sakura, Ino, Temari**

**Un-Popular Girls: Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kimiko (OC)**

**Ok, now that you know that, let the story begin...**

* * *

**_Chapter One: New School Year_**

Sasuke woke with a jump as his alarm clock went beserk on the table beside him. He whacked his fist down on it hard, and it shut up. He yawned and made his way over to his calendar, that was posted on the wall. The day today was circled in red marker with a skull and cross-bones... that could only mean one thing... the end of summer vacation, and the first day of school. He snorted in annoyance and sleepily made his way to the closet, pulling out his tatty white school shirt and a pair of baggy pants. He strung his tie loosely around his neck and made his way down to breakfast...

Elsewhere, Sakura and her flatmates, Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Kimiko, were all sitting down to a nice breakfast. Ino and Sakura were blabbing on about random stuff to do with the people at school, and the boys they couldn't wait to see. Temari despised all the boys at that school, all they did was go ga-ga over Sakura and Ino, they didn't even notice her!! Ten-Ten was comforting Kimiko about going to school. Kimiko had recently transferred from another school, because she had been teased so badly at her old school. Because of this, she was nervous about attending school. Hinata was helping Ten-Ten with that job.

"Really Kimiko, our school is fun!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

"Exactly like Ten-Ten says! Our school is lots of fun!" agreed Hinata.

They decided not to reveal the fact that Ten-Ten and Hinata got picked on too. Ten-Ten always stood up for Hinata when others made cracks about her, she stood up for both of them. Ten-Ten, unlike Sakura and Ino, didn't think much of the boys, some she thought were cute, but mostly she made them stay away. Truth be-told, Hinata and Ten-Ten were quite the lookers. Boys chose to ignore them because they were underclass, so to speak. Hinata had a crush though. Naruto Uzumaki. one of the most popular guys in school. Ten-Ten didn't have the heart to tell her he was way out of her league. So instead, she encouraged her, by saying that he will notice her someday. After breakfast they packed their schoolbags and headed off...

Sasuke rode his skateboard down the street, swerving around people as he went. Up ahead he noticed his friends Naruto and Kiba, chatting as they skated.

"Yo! Naruto! Kiba!" called out Sasuke.

The two turned their heads, and waved to him. He skated up to them.

"First day of school right? What a bummer" said Kiba when he reached them.

"Yeah, but atleast it gives us another chance to drive the shitty teachers insane" laughed Naruto, as he pulled out infront. Suddenly a person come from around the corner and Naruto whacked into them, sending them toppling over.

"Hinata are you allright?!" asked Ten-Ten, as her and Kimiko were bending down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Naruto,"Are you allright?".

"Y-yes" she muttered, going red in the face.

"Do you go to our school?" asked Naruto looking at her uniform.

"Ye-yes..." mumbled Hinata, going an even deeper shade of red when she saw that he was staring at her large breasts.

"U-uh, s-sorry" he muttered before dropping his skateboard down infront of him.

"Seeya" he said before skating off.

"Dude, did you see the jugs on that chick?" exclaimed Kiba, when they got far away enough that the girls wouldn't hear. "Naruto saw very well" teased Sasuke.

"Shut it moron!" snapped Naruto, as Sasuke and Kiba burst into laughter. They arrived at school and strolled through the front door. They noticed their friends Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru chatting by the lockers. They headed over to them.

"What's up guys?" asked Sasuke. "As much as usual" replied Shikamaru, in his usual bored tone.

"Which I hope isn't trouble" said a russian accent behind Sasuke. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto spun around to find prtincipal Kerkpatrizk standing behind them.

"What seems to be the problem oh great lord of Konoha high?" asked Gaara in a sarcastic tone.

"Your skateboards please" stated the principal. The boys looked at each other, then threw their skateboards at the same time, sending the principal toppling over backwards. Everyone in the hall cacked up laughing. The group of boys walked off laughing their heads off.

Sakura, Ino and Temari had seen the whole thing while eye googling the boys.

"Lets follow them!" exclaimed Sakura.

The three girls ran after the boys, calling out to them. They turned around as the girls ran up to them.

"That was funny as you guys!" exclaimed Sakura.

"All in a days work" snorted Neji.

"Are you guys planning on getting girlfriends this year?" teased Ino.

"But of course!" exclaimed Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"Who wants a woman to nag them?" muttered Shikamaru.

"You couldn't get one anyway!" snapped Temari. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. Temari turned away, and stuck her nose in the air. Suddenly the school bell rung. They all headed off to their classes.

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Sakura all had the same class. Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kimiko, Shino, Chouji and Lee also had this class. Their teacher was Kakashi-sensei, who was always late, so they had lots of time to chat. They all saw that there was a seating arrangement on the board. Some of them groaned at the fact that they were nowhere near the others. They made their way up to their seats. Naruto walked up and recognised the person he was going to be sitting with. It was the girl he had run into.

"Hey! I remember you!" exclaimed Naruto, flopping down in his chair. Hinata blushed a little.

"H-hello. My name's Hinata" stuttered Hinata shyly.

"Naruto!" he replied enthusiastically.

"I-I know" she mumbled.

He was a little confused at her shyness, but smiled anyway. Sakura and Sasuke had been placed next to one another and were chattering about the holidays. Kiba was next to Kimiko, with Shino behind them. Kiba was talking to Shino, while Kimiko felt very uncomfortable. Ten-Ten was sitting next to a long haired boy on the other side of the room, and Hinata was just as far away. She felt very alone.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she heard Kiba ask.

"N-nothing" she replied gloomily.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Shino, who shrugged.

"You're new right?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah" replied Kimiko.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka" said Kiba.

"My name is Shino Aburame" stated Shino.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kimiko Morino" said Kimiko with a smile.

Kiba laughed, "You shouldn't be so gloomy!" he said,"A smile suits you well!".

Kimiko blushed,"T-thank you..." she muttered.

Suddenly their teacher appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hello children We all like our seating plan?" asked Kakashi, getting mutters from around the room in reply,"Good, coz you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year". Lots of people groaned. "Now, let's begin todays lesson..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the start of that story!! There will be lemons later on. Update will come soon! Please review and keep reading!!**


	2. After School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: After School_**

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba all rode their skateboards down the street. They couldn't be happier that school was over. Now it was time to head to the skate park, to enjoy their favourite past-time. Discussing the events of the day, they zoomed towards the now in-sight park.Shikamaru told them about how he and Temari had to sit next to one another.

"What a bummer!" exclaimed Naruto,"I have to sit next to this really shy girl, I think her name was... Hina-something".

"You mean my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga?" asked Neji, annoyance in his voice.

"She's your cousin?! She's way too hot to be your cousin!" remarked Naruto, gaining an evil glare from Neji and laughs from his friends.

"Isn't she like, a nerd?" asked Gaara.

"Well, I guess so..." muttered Naruto.

"Well, you know the rules Naruto, popular guys date popular girls. End of story" stated Gaara sternly.

Naruto frowned,"It's not like I was planning on dating her! Geez!" he snapped,"Why do you have to such a by-the-rules fuckwit?".

"It's what I'm good at" said Gaara, calm as ever.

"If you guys would stop fighting, you would notice we're at the park" sighed Shikamaru. Naruto realised he was right. They began to skate around the park, doing tricks and falling on their ass.

Sakura rollerbladed ahead of her friends.

"Sakura wait up!!" yelled Ino, who was riding her bike.

Temari sighed and pedaled her bike faster. They had agreed for Ten-Ten, Hinata and Kimiko to come along. The three were rollerblading and riding their bikes behind the others.

"I'll never get those girls..." sighed Ten-Ten.

Kimiko sighed as she moved her rollerblades back and forth.

"I think they're rather funny" Hinata said quietly. Ten-Ten raised her eyebrows and shot Hinata a funny look. Hinata giggled at the look on her face.

"SASUKE!!" they heard Sakura call out up ahead.

"The predators have found prey" muttered Ten-Ten.

"Let's go see" suggested Kimiko.

Ten-Ten and Hinata nodded, then rode up to join the other girls. The boys had stopped skating and were waving to them. Sakura, Ino and Temari ran down to them, with Ten-Ten and the others close behind.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Sasuke, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Just passing by!" giggled Sakura.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and made a throwing up action. Kimiko and Hinata laughed.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Gaara, giving Ten-Ten, Hinata and Kimiko the 'Get lost' look.

"We don't know either" muttered Ten-Ten.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto,"What's up?".

"Uh... nothing really..." muttered Hinata, blushing.

"Oh hey Kimiko!" exclaimed Kiba, noticing her.

Kimiko waved and smiled at him.

'Oh god... it's Ten-Ten...'thought Neji going red. Neji liked Ten-Ten, but he could never tell his friends that, especially Gaara.

"Let em' stay Gaara" suggested Kiba.

"No, they can go elsewhere" Gaara snapped coldly.

"Don't mind Gaara girls, stay as long as you want!" exclaimed Naruto.

Gaara glared at Naruto with a glare so cold it could turn the sun to ice. Naruto flinched a little, then picked up his bag.

"I gotta go anyway, why don't I escort you guys home?" asked Naruto, turning to Hinata.

"Y-you don't have to!" stammered Hinata.

"Don't worry! It's no problem!" laughed Naruto.

"I've gotta go to work" stated Kimiko, turning to leave.

"Ah! I can take you!" exclaimed Kiba.

"You will not!" snapped Gaara, pulling Kiba down to the ground.

"I-it's allright! I wouldn't want to anger you Gaara" said Kimiko, with a quick bow, then she skated off.

Kiba snorted in annoyance. "I know you like her, but forget it" stated Gaara.

"Who died and made you boss?" muttered Kiba.

"It's the rules of the social chain" stated Gaara, before dropping his skateboard and returning to skating.

"It's the rules of the social chain" mimicked Kiba in a mocking voice.

Kimiko skated along. She knew that Gaara was a cruel person, and he had the strength to back up those words. She decided to stay out of his way. She came to a halt outside the reptile and insect museum. She removed her rollerblades and switched to normal shoes. She walked inside and into her manager's office.

"I'm here for my first day of work!" she declared merrily.

"Ah! There you are! I have a uniform ready for you" said the manager,"You can change in the staff room out the back".

She did as she was told then came back to her managers office. A young boy was standing there. He turned around as she entered. It was Shino!

"Shino-kun!" she exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Hello Kimiko" greeted Shino.

"Do you work here?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, I do" stated Shino.

"Shino here will show you around" explained the manager.

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose,"Follow me"he said, before walking out the door, Kimiko close behind. Kimiko thought about what Gaara had said. What did he mean by 'The social chain'? He was so tough and cruel, and he seemed to have juristiction over the others. Suddenly she bumped into the back of Shino. He turned around with a snake in his hands.

"This is Marco" stated Shino, handing her the snake.

"He's a pygmy python right?" asked Kimiko, as she watched the snake go up her arm.

"Yeah! You know alot about snakes don't you?" asked Shino, giving Marco the evil eye as he slithered into her shirt.

"Yeah, I've always been fascinated with them" laughed Kimiko, as the snake was slithering around inside her shirt. Marco popped his head out her collar.

"Gotcha!" said Shino as he reached to grab it, but accidentally groping Kimiko in the process.

Shino went bright red and quickly pulled his hand away. Kimiko blushed furiously and pulled Marco out of her shirt, handing him to Shino. Marco looked rather pleased with himself as Shino glared at him and put him back. 'Lucky bastard' thought Shino, turning back to Kimiko.

"Sorry about that" muttered Shino.

Kimiko laughed,"It's ok" she said.

"Shall we move on?" asked Shino. Kimiko nodded eagerly.

* * *

**Theres my second chapter. I didn't really mean to make Gaara that cruel, it just sorta happened... Anyway, they will all start to like each other more in the future, but for now there is still lots of tension... anyway review and keep reading!!**


	3. The Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Rules_**

Gaara strolled into school, and was not happy at what he saw. The spot where his group usually gathered was peopleless. He saw Sakura and Sasuke chatting elsewhere, he was fine with that, until he spotted Kiba talking to Kimiko. Gaara growled. He also spotted Neji talking to Ten-Ten which made him even angrier. Then he saw something that made him blow his top. Naruto and Hinata holding hands. Gaara stormed over to Kimiko and Kiba. He grabbed Kimiko and pushed her over to Shino, who looked rather confused. Ignoring the insults from Kiba, he moved to Neji and Ten-Ten. He grabbed Ten-Ten a pushed her over to Lee, who looked just as confused. Then he stormed over to Naruto and Hinata, almost cracking the ground every time he stepped. He grabbed Hinata by her long hair and flung her to the ground.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto. Gaara grabbed Naruto and dragged him away.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" called out Naruto, "I'll seeya later!".

"No you won't!" snapped Gaara.

Kiba and Neji followed after Gaara and Naruto. Shikamaru watched his riled up friends go past.

"I better see what's up" sighed Shikamaru, before turning back to Temari, whom he was talking to before,"I'll seeya 'round Temari".

"Seeya" she said.

Shikamaru chased after them. 'Oh god... what's Gaara gonna do?' Shikamaru thought as he ran.

Gaara turned into an empty classroom and chucked Naruto in. He motioned for the others to come in. Including Sasuke, who had also followed the ruckus. Gaara locked the door, then turned to them.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, please step aside" commanded Gaara.

They did as they were told.

"Now, what exactly were you doing in that hall?" asked Gaara sternly.

"Talking to my friend" muttered Kiba.

"Talking to a friend" muttered Neji.

"Flirting" stated Naruto.

"Really?" squeaked Gaara, smiling sweetly.

Then Gaara landed a huge punch on Naruto's face, sending him flying acroos the room and into some desks.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba.

Gaara smirked. "You'll get one too if I ever catch you 'flirting' with an underclass" stated Garra coldly.

"Just coz you can't get a girl, bastard" muttered Kiba.

"You're dead shitty rat!" snapped Gaara preparing to strike him.

"Stop Gaara!" yelled Sasuke, grabbing Gaara's arm, and Shikamaru grabbing the other.

"Unhand me assholes! He deserves to be punished!!" screamed Gaara, kicking at Kiba.

Then the school bell rung, and Gaara calmed down.

'Saved by the bell' thought Kiba letting out a sigh.

Sasuke and Shikamaru let go of Gaara. Gaara turned to leave, but suddenly swung around and slugged Kiba in the face, sending him even furthur than Naruto. Gaara walked over to the door, blood dripping from his fist, and unlocked it. Sasuke and Shikamaru watched him leave, with Neji close behind, then ran over to help Kiba and Naruto.

"You ok Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he helped him up.

"Should be..." muttered Naruto, wiping the blood from his face.

"Kiba? Can you hear me?" asked Shikamaru as he sat Kiba up. Kiba's eyes fluttered open. His face was dripping blood.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office" sighed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru supported Kiba as they walked out of the room. As they walked down the hall they saw a person heading their way. It was Hinata. She had a note for the principal. She gasped when she saw the staggering boys, and ran over to them. "Is this what Gaara did?" asked Hinata, touching Naruto's face softly.

"You should stay away, before he does something to you" muttered Naruto. Hinata shook her head.

"Sorry to inturrupt this moment, but we kinda gotta get to the nurse's office" Shikamaru butted in.

"Oh yeah, my bad, seeya Hinata!" said Naruto as he and Sasuke headed off down the hall, Kiba and Shikamaru close behind. Hinata begun to cry. This hapened because of her... it was her fault... She headed down the hall to complete her errand.

Kimiko sat in the classroom, taking notes from the board. She looked to the empty seat next to her with worry in her eyes. She looked back to Shino, who shrugged. She looked over the room at Sakura, who was nervously biting her lip. None of the boys had come back yet and she was very worried. Ino and Temari were worried for the boys too. Ten-Ten was honestly more concerned about Hinata. Then suddenly the door to the classroom was flung open. Revealing Gaara and Neji. The whole classroom went silent as Gaara walked towards his seat at the back. Neji took his seat quickly next to Ten-Ten. Gaara stopped at Kiba and Kimiko's table. Kimiko saw the blood on his hands and gasped. Gaara glared at her, then spat on Kiba's chair. He then continued to walk to his seat. Kimiko was scared of him, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Shino laid his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Suddenly the door opened again. Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in. Sakura, Ten-Ten and Temari looked relieved.

"Please take your seats..." hissed their science teacher Orochimaru-sensei.

Hinata gloomily walked to the back of the room. Sasuke silently sat next to Sakura, who flooded him with a million questions, none of which he answered. Shikamaru sat next to Temari, but she asked no questions, basically she knew she wouldn't get answers. Kimiko was very worried now. Where was Kiba? And what about Naruto? Kimiko looked over at Hinata who was staring gloomily out the window. Shikamaru then threw a note to Sasuke. Sasuke read it, then grinned and nodded. He threw it to Neji, who did the same, he showed it to Ten-Ten, who shrugged and nodded. He threw it to Hinata who nodded. The note got thrown around the room continuously, then Shino got it. He raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and nodded. He handed it to Kimiko and she read it. It said:

_Large party at bar tonight! Wanna come?_

_No Gaara_

Kimiko nodded and threw the note back to Shikamaru. He gave her a thumbs up. He quickly scribbled something on the note and threw it back to her. She caught it and opened it, letting out a sigh of relief as she read it.

_Large party at bar tonight! Wanna come?_

_No Gaara _

_Don't worry sunshine, Kiba's fine!_

* * *

**There's the third chapter! Lemon in next chapter! Not revealing who! Review, read and find out!!**


	4. Night at the bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Night at the bar_**

**Lemon Warning!!**

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Kimiko walked through the lamp lit streets of Konoha. They were headed to the most popular bar in town. They were supposed to meet the guys there. The bar came into sight. The boys were standing out the front.

"Hey guys!" called out Sakura as she ran up to them.

The other girls followed. They entered the bar and someone came to greet them.

"Are you here for the, 'All the alcohol you want for 50 ryo giveaway'?" asked the person. They all nodded. The man sighed. "Sit where you please" he muttered.

**_2 hours later..._**

They were all very heavily drunk. Shikamaru and Temari were singing songs that they had made up whilst drunk, Neji was nibbling Ten-Ten's ear, Ten-Ten was giggling her head off at nothing, Ino and Chouji had suddenly started making out, Kiba was laughing at Kankuro, who was attempting to balance his glass on his nose, Shino had only had a few glasses, so was moderatly sober, Sakura and Sasuke were making out, no suprise there, Kimiko was very drunk, and trying to force poor Shino to drink more, for safety reasons, Rock Lee hadn't been invited, and Naruto and Hinata were making out. Naruto had one hand on the back of Hinata's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss, and the other hand was on an adventure in her panties. He ran his fingers along her clit, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"I need you Hinata" muttered Naruto.

"Is there anywhere we can go?" mumbled Hinata.

"Out the back" he muttered. Naruto and Hinata got up and walked out the back.

They walked past several booths with people having sex. They came to an empty one. They entered and Naruto shut the curtain behind them. Naruto removed his shirt and flung it to the ground. Revealing his muscular body. Hinata walked up and kissed his chest, making him shiver. He lifted Hinata's shirt up and over her head. He went hard at the sight of her bare upper body. He pushed his lips against hers, pushing her back to the bed. She laid down on the bed and he got on top. They made out some more. Hinata opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Their tounges begun to play with one another. Naruto reached around and undid her bra, flinging it across the room. He moved out of this kiss and got a good look at her bare chest. He leant down and begun to suck her nipple. She groaned with pleasure. He kneaded and shaped he other breast. After a while he switched. Flicking her erect nipple with his tounge. He pulled back and removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it off, revealing her black lace panties that matched her bra. He leant down and pulled them off with his teeth. The sight of her bare naked made him go hard. He leant down and ran his tounge along her entrance. She moaned with pleasure. He stuck his tounge in, swirling it around. She groaned with pleasure as she neared her climax. She moaned his name.

"Go faster" she muttered.

He did as she commanded and swirled his tounge faster. She let out a scream as she came. Naruto licked up her juices.

"You ready for this?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded.

Naruto removed his boxers to reveal his manhood. He put his penis up to her entrance, then slowly pushed it in, feeling her hymen.

"Prepare yourself" he muttered.

She nodded and clutched the sheets. He broke the hymen and she let out a cry of pain. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hinata! Are you ok?" asked Naruto, caressing her cheek.

Hinata nodded and signalled for him to continue. He went slow at first, but soon quickened his pace.

"Naruto... NARUTO!" she moaned as he went in and out of her. They could both feel themsleves nearing their climax. Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he released into her. Hinata moaned as she too, came. She loved the feeling of Naruto's cum in her. Naruto flopped down on her. The two fell asleep, joined.

They woke up the next moring with the owner ushering them out. They quickly got dressed and headed to school. Hinata joined her other 2 friends, and Naruto joined his friends. Hinata noticed that Kimiko was looking upset, and Ten-Ten was trying to cheer her up.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" asked Hinata.

"Kimiko was the only girl who didn't have sex last night, so she feels bad" explained Ten-Ten.

"Really... wait... Ten-Ten, you?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, I had sex with Neji, get over it!" snapped Ten-Ten.

Hinata giggled at her attitude, then turned back to Kimiko. Kimiko ran off.

"Kimiko wait!" called out Hinata.

"Don't bother Hinata" muttered Ten-Ten,"That girl's scared to death".

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Kankuro tried to rape her" muttered Ten-Ten,"He almost suceeded until Shino beat the life outta him".

Hinata looked shocked,"That's awful!" she said.

"Yeah, I could've killed that bastard for what he did if i wasn't... ahem, busy" muttered Ten-Ten, blushing. Hinata giggled, but was still worried. Kimiko was not having a good time here. Would she move schools again?

Kimiko ran through the large crowd of people. Tears stereamed down her face. She ran into someone. It was Kiba.

"Kimiko!? What's wrong?" he asked, looking extremely worried.

Kimiko ran around him and away, with him calling after her. She kept running and running. Then she came to the library, she saw someone leaning against the wall reading a book. Shino. She slowly walked up to him. He looked up from his book and saw her. He dropped his book on the ground and ran over to her.

"Kimiko!" he exclaimed, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping her tears with it. She grabbed his hand.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"If you didn't stop Kankuro... he would've..." muttered Kimiko, beginning to cry again as she remembered the incident.

Shino wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's ok now" he whispered,"Please don't cry".

Kimiko put her arms around him too, returning the hug.

"We have work today right?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah" muttered Shino,"Another chance to strangle Marco". Kimiko giggled. The school bell rung and they begun to make their way to science.

She slipped her hand into his.

* * *

**Well there was my chapter of lemon and sweetness!! I still haven't decided whether my OC will choose Shino or Kiba... but anyway, there will be more lemons in the future, so review and keep reading!!**


	5. Camping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Camping**_

**Lemon Warning**

It was the second week of school, and all the years were going on a school camp. Gaara had been banned from school camps, which was quite a relief for all of them. Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke had been given the job of hauling the luggage into the bus's storage compartment.

"Oo fun!" Kiba had remarked sarcastically when they were given the job.

Kimiko handed her luggage to Kiba.

"Are you sitting with Shino on the bus?" asked Kiba.

"Ah, no" replied Kimiko,"He wanted me to... but I wanted to sit... with.. well, maybe you".

Kiba raised his eyebrows in suprise.

"Sure thing!" he said with a grin,"Save me a seat!".

Kimiko nodded and smiled, then got on the bus.

After 3 hours of bus songs and driving the teachers crazy, they finally arrived at camp. They pitched their 3 person tents with slight difficulty. They were then told to get in groups of 6, for a fun 6 mile hike!! Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino all decided to go together, and Sakura, Kimiko, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari and Hinata were all going together.

"You girls sure you'll be ok without us brave men?" asked Neji in a taunting voice.

"Sure you'll be ok without us smart women?" asked Ten-Ten in the same tone.

Neji laughed.

"Fine, you guys be careful!" said Neji as he and the others began to walk to their trail.

The girls turned to walk to their trail. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her close, whispering in her ear,"These mountains are very dangerous. Be careful, ok?".

Sakura nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Then she followed her friends.

_An hour or two later..._

The group of girls sat on some rocks, taking in the magnificent view. They were totally pooped.

"That's supposed to be a trail?" asked Temari, panting.

"Didn't feel like one..." muttered Sakura, then gulping down some water from a bottle.

"Hmph, six mile hike... I wonder who came up with that..." muttered Ten-Ten. (Elsewhere the teachers are laughing and drinking vodka)

"I wonder how the guys are doing..." muttered Hinata.

"Probably lost" sighed Ten-Ten, causing them all to laugh.

"Kiba's good with directions, so they shouldn't be lost" Kimiko said quietly.

"Oo, someone likes to compliment Mr. Inuzawa!" teased Ino.

"It's Inuzuka" mumbled Kimiko, blushing a little.

"Oo! The fact that you remember his last name has gotta mean something!" exclaimed Ino.

"No Ino, you're just stupid" muttered Temari.

"Fuck you!" snapped Ino, punching her playfully as they all begun to laugh.

Then Sakura stood up, something she'll regret. Sakura's foot slipped on the rock and she begun to fall. Kimiko quickly grabbed her hand, trying to stop her, but ended up falling as well. They slid down a rockface, heading straight for a cliff. The other girls screamed as Kimiko and Sakura went over the edge. Ten-Ten quickly went up to the edge and peered over, careful not to fall. She saw that they had landed on a ledge, not too far down.

"They're ok! But we have to get help!" Ten-Ten yelled to her friends.

Hinata and Ino nodded and got up. They grabbed the map and headed in the direction of the boy's trail.

The guys had also stopped. They were sitting by their trail in a grassy clearing.

"Do you think the girls are ok?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sure their fine!" exclaimed Naruto,"What's the worst that could happen?".

Suddenly they heard their names being called. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino all went to see who it was. They noticed Ino and Hinata.

"They come looking for us already?" laughed Naruto, but stopped when he noticed the dreaded expressions on their faces.

They ran up to them. Hinata begun to cry in his arms.

"Hinata! What happened?" asked Naruto, stroking his loved one's hair.

"Sakura... and Kimiko" said Hinata between sobs.

The names caught the attention of Sasuke, Kiba and Shino.

"What happened to them?" asked Kiba.

"They... they.." stammered Hinata.

"They fell off a cliff!" finished Ino.

Overwhelming shock and fear swept the hearts of the three lover boys.

"A-are they ok?" asked Shino.

Hinata nodded,"But not for long" she said.

"Show us where!" demanded Sasuke.

Hinata and Ino lead the way, with the guys close behind. They eventually made it back to the site of the catastrophe. Kiba, Sasuke and Shino bolted over to the edge and looked over. Sakura was unconcious, and Kimiko was tightly clutching her in her arms. Kimiko looked up at them. Half her face was covered in blood from the fall. Sakura had a nasty wound on her head. They couldn't tell if she was even alive or not from up there.

"Kimiko! Hold on!" Kiba called down. Kimiko managed a nod.

Sasuke was holding back tears for his beloved Sakura.

"How do we get them back up?" he asked desperately.

Kiba thought for a minute. Then he ran over to Neji, who was carrying their backpacks, and pulled a rope out of his. He Tied it to a tree, then draped it over the edge. He looked down and realised it didn't go far enough for Kimiko to reach.

"Fuck" he muttered.

Then he grabbed the rope and began to absail down. He got to the end of the rop and let himself onto the ledge. He turned around so his back faced Kimiko.

"Hop on" he said. Kimiko did as she was told, still clutching Sakura tightly. Kiba began to climb back up the rope.

"Don't you dare let go" muttered Kiba,"Or I'm jumping after you!".

"K-Kiba..." whispered Kimiko, trying desperately to stay concious. Kiba was getting closer and closer to the top. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Sakura, pulling her up, into his arms.

"Thank goodness" he muttered.

Kiba clambered up onto the surface with slight difficulty.

"Thanks for the help Sasuke, really" muttered Kiba sarcastically. Shino picked Kimiko up off Kiba's back. She was unconcious.

"Neji and Ten-Ten went to go get the instructors" explained Naruto.

Kiba sighed, exhausted.

_**Few hours later...**_

Kimiko woke up in her tent. She sat up and a damp face-cloth fell off her head onto her lap. She looked next to her to find Kiba sitting there. He was asleep with his head on her lap, and his hand in a bowl of water, used for the face-cloth. Judging by the sounds from outside, it was night. Ten-Ten and Hinata were asleep on either side of her. Kiba was still dressed in the dirty clothes he had saved her in. Did that mean he had been here the whole time? Kimiko softly stroked his hair. He stirred, but didn't wake. She smiled and laid back down to sleep.

The next morning Kimiko woke with Kiba gone. Ten-Ten and Hinata were gone too. There was a note on Ten-Ten's sleeping bag. She picked it up and read it.

_Kimiko,_

_We've all gone to go fishing. Fun.. I know... Anyway, the instructor says you have to stay back at the camp for today. Kiba and Shino wanted to keep you company, but the instructor wouldn't let them because they kept fighting over who would do it! Sasuke should be with Sakura, so if you need anything, just ask him. Get better!_

_Ten-Ten_

Kimiko sighed. She slowly stood and made her way to Sakura's tent. She was about to open it when she heard voices inside.

"We can't do it when you're so hurt" stated Sasuke.

"But I want to Sasuke!" pleaded Sakura.

Kimiko decided to go back to her tent.

_Sakura's tent..._

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he removed his shirt.

"Very" she replied, also removing her top.

"If you say so" he muttered.

He pulled her in close and ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her curves. Sakura moaned when he touched her sensitive spots. He put his hands around her and undid her bra. He pulled her into a firey kiss. Their tounges wrestled in their mouths. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest, moving to her nipple. He begun to twirl his tounge around her nipple. She moaned with pleasure. He rubbed her back with one hand and with the other he played with her other breast. He moved downwards and removed her pajama pants. He pulled off her pretty white panties that were slightly wet. He ran his tounge along her clit a few times, making her moan with pleasure.

"You like that huh?" he asked teasingly.

She moaned in reply. He guessed that meant yes. He did it a few more times and she moaned louder. He stuck his tounge in and begun to swirl it around. She moaned loudly with pleasure. He licked at a faster pace and she could feel her climax nearing.

"Faster Sasuke" she moaned, Sasuke went as fast as he could.

Sakura moaned loudly as she came. Sasuke moved his tounge around her whole area, licking up her juices.

"Yum" he mumbled.

She giggled,"That's what you said last time" she said.

He leant in and kissed her. Sakura could taste herself in him. Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers off. Sakura loved his manhood. It was just the right size. She kissed his hard member and he shivered. She leant back and spread her legs wide. He thrusted into her. He started at a slow pace at first, but gradually got faster. She loudly moaned his name every time he banged her. They were both nearing their climax. Sasuke went even faster, and Sakura screamed in pleasure as she met her release. Sasuke let his cum flow into her. He pulled out and flipped her over. He thrusted into her rear. He grabbed onto her body for extra support. She let out a pleasured scream every time he went into her. Sasuke was once again meeting his climax. He too began to moan as he released his cum into her ass. Then he pulled out and flopped down next to her on the bed. They were both panting heavily. They quickly got re-dressed as they heard the other students coming back.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. That night was a full moon. All of them had decided to sit on the roof and look at it. It set a very romantic mood. Neji asked Ten-Ten to be his girlfriend, and she accepted. Sasuke and Sakura were kissing most of the time, Shikamaru asked Temari to be his girlfriend, and she also accepted. Hinata was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, and he had his arm around her, Kimiko sat between Kiba and Shino, and judging by her level of personal space, they were having a competition to see who could get closer to her. Kimiko looked around at all the other couples, looking so happy. She knew she had to choose. Shino or Kiba? She truly liked them both, but did she really love them? Keeping her virginity for 16 years wasn't easy, but she knew, she wanted to give it to one of these two. She reached down and grabbed one of their hands each in hers. They both looked at her, then smiled, and looked back at the moon. This happiness would only last until they got back to school... and Gaara...

* * *

**That's the 5th chapter! I just added that last bit randomly, don't know why... but anyway, the next chapter they go back to school and try to go on dates and whatnot without Gaara knowing! Still deciding ending for OC... but I will know by next chapter, and lean more towards that one. Anyway! Please Review and keep reading!!**


	6. Keeping the Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Keeping the Secret**_

Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto walked slowly and gloomily down the school hall. Gaara had called a meeting for their group in the same classroom he had dragged them in about a week before. The five boys entered the classroom, and as expected, Gaara was there. They all stood before him. Gaara walked over and locked the door, then walked back.

"So?" he asked,"How was camp?".

"Usual" muttered Kiba, resting his hand on his recently recovered jaw.

"Don't worry Kiba, I won't hit you for answering my question" stated Gaara.

Kiba looked away.

"So, did anything interesting happen, while I wasn't there to stop you" asked Gaara, slowly pacing infront of them.

"Not really" sighed Shikamaru, trying to sound natural.

He shouldn't have anything to worry about, he didn't do anything wrong, neither did Sasuke, but they worried about the other three. Gaara stooped in front of Neji.

"How's Ten-Ten these days?" asked Gaara.

Neji calmly answered,"She looks fine to me".

Gaara smiled and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Gaara kneed him in the gut, causing him to cough out blood. Gaara used his other hand to puch Neji, sending him flying across the room into the back wall.

"Neji!!" yelled Naruto.

"I think I've made my point" muttered Gaara, just as the bell went.

The remaining 4 walked into their Gaara-less class. Ten-Ten noticed Neji wasn't with them, and begun to twiddle her thumbs.

"Poor Ten-Ten" mumbled Kimiko.

Kiba sat down with a large thump. He looked rather agrrovated. She lightly touched his shoulder and he looked over at her, meeting her worried eyes. He gave a comforting smile. She smiled back.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?" asked Shino, cutting in on purpose.

"Doesn't look like it" muttered Kimiko,"He's extra late this morning".

Kiba gave Shino a glare. Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. They glinted evilly. Kakashi eventually arrived and they began the lesson.

Next they had P.E, with Guy-sensei. Gaara was supposed to be in that class, but for some reason he didn't turn up... probably the teacher...

"OK EVERYONE LETS GO FOR A WARMUP!!" announced Guy-sensei. They all groaned. "100 LAPS AROUND THE OVAL!! AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! 500 SITUPS!! IF YOU CAN"T DO THAT!! 1000 LEG SQUATS!! NOW LETS GO!!" announced Guy-sensei running out the door.

The class groaned and followed. Lucky for them, their school oval wasn't that big. They jogged after their sensei. They eventually passed a steep hill. Kimiko clutched the back of Kiba's shirt.

"It's ok Kimiko" whispered Kiba.

She nodded and they continued. They eventually came to the last lap. Temari had decided to run at the back of the group, and Shikamaru had joined her. They begun to pass the steep hill for the last time. Suddenly Temari rolled her ankle and tipped towards the hill. Shikamaru threw his body under hers and they rolled down the hill, Shikamaru making sure he took all the impact. They eventually reached the bottom.

"Shikamaru!" exclaimed Temari.

Shikamaru grunted and sat up. "Man that hurt" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru" said Temari, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Shikamaru wiped the tear away with his finger, and rested his hand on her cheek. He pulled her in for a pash. Their tounges playing with one another. Shikamaru slowly staggered to his feet. Temari tried to stand up, but cried out in pain and clutched her ankle. Shikamaru picked her up onto his back.

"You're so troublesome" he muttered before making his way back to the others.

After a long day, school was finally over. Kiba said goodbye to his friends and skated home.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to talk to Shino..." he muttered to himself.

"Ah well, he's my rival, he'll get over it" he said. He thought about Kimiko. Which one did she really like more? He loved her. That was true atleast. On the other hand, he knew Shino loved her aswell.

"Dammit" he muttered, putting his hand through his messy brown hair. He got back to his house and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" he called out. No reply. He walked around a little, and into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. He picked it up and read it.

_Kiba,_

_Your sister and I have gone away for 3 weeks or so. We have organised someone you know to come cook and clean for you. The money to pay her is on the bench. Don't you dare harm that girl or I will wring your neck, understand!? Anyway, have fun!_

_Mum_

'What a nice mother I have' thought Kiba with a snort.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened it. He jumped at who it was. Kimiko stood before him.

"Hi Kiba! My mum told me that I had to cook and clean for you for 3 weeks while your parents are gone!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Kiba motioned for her to come in. She entered and began her job. Kiba watched her as she worked. She was like a cleaning machine. He sighed and made his way to the laundry. He took off his shirt and tie and threw it in the washing machine. He walked back out and into the kitchen. Kimiko was cutting up some vegetables.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Steak on vegetables" answered Kimiko, turning to face him.

She blushed when she saw his bare upper half. He had a great body. Great pecs and six pack. He too went a little red when he noticed her staring.

"O-oh I'm sorry" apologised Kimiko with a quick bow.

"It's allright" he muttered.

"Well...dinner will be ready soon, so go entertain yourself" said Kimiko, getting back to cooking.

Kiba nodded and turned. "Are you staying for dinner?" he asked.

"I-if you want" she muttered.

"I'm glad" he muttered.

**

* * *

**

There's my 6th chapter! I've finally made my choice on who Kimiko's ending up with!! Don't assume anything, because it could be either... anyway, the next chapter is mostly about Kimiko. She decides to spend the day with both of them, since it's the weekend, and they both try to find a chance alone with her to confess their feelings. Should be quite funny. Anyway, Please Review and keep reading!!


	7. I Love You More!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: I Love You More!_**

**Short Chapter**

Kimiko walked down the long market street. Kiba walked behind her. They were shopping for groceries. After this they were going to go shopping, then to the park.

"All done!" exclaimed Kimiko,"Let's take this food back to your house!".

Kiba nodded. They walked back to Kiba's house. They were walking down his street, when who would be walking their way, but Shino. Kimiko waved to him.

"Shino! What are you doing here?" asked Kimiko.

"Well Kiba didn't come meet me yesterday, so I came to look for him, but he wasn't home" explained Shino.

"We were out shopping" stated Kiba.

"I see" muttered Shino, then turning to Kimiko,"Do you mind if I talk to Kiba alone for a minute?" asked Shino.

"Not at all!" exclaimed Kimiko, smiling. Shino and Kiba walked into an alley.

"What is it Shino?" asked Kiba.

"I have a propostion for you" stated Shino.

"Go on" muttered Kiba.

"The first one to confess his feelings to Kimiko gets her, and the other one must give up" explained Shino.

"Deal" snapped Kiba. They shook hands on it, then rejoined Kimiko.

After putting the groceries away, they headed to the shopping district. Kimiko was looking in lots of the windows of shops. Kiba and Shino walked after her, occaisionally glaring at one another. They had tried several times to tell her already. Each one foiled by the other person. They were almost finished shopping by now. They decided to go to the park. By this time it was already sunset. Shino, Kimiko and Kiba all walked through the park. Suddenly a ball bounced past them.

"Mummy I wost my ball!" yelled a liitle girl, bursting into tears. Kiba ran down a hill after the ball. Shino seized the opportunity, and grabbed Kimiko by the shoulders.

"Kimiko, I have something to say!" exclaimed Shino.

"You've been trying all day haven't you?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes... and I just wanted to say.. how much I love you" said Shino, leaning in and kissing her. Kiba gave the ball back to the little girl, then turned and froze at the sight.

"Fuck... I was too late" muttered Kiba. Then he ran off.

Kimiko pulled away from Shino.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I don't know... but.. I'm sorry Shino.. I..." stammered Kimiko,"I-I like you I really do but... I need time...".

Shino nodded, "Sorry for pulling you into that" he said.

Then he turned and left. Kimiko sat there until the sun went down.

"I better go cook for Kiba" she muttered, then standing, and making her way back to Kiba's house.

She opened the door and entered his house. She peered into the lounge room to find Kiba lying down on the couch. Shirtless as usual, he was throwing M&Ms up in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"S-shall I get dinner started?" she asked. Kiba looked over to her.

"Do what you please" he muttered. Kimiko could feel the anger and depression radiating from him. She walked into the kitchen and started dinner. She put vegetables into the boiling water. Suddenly a tear flowed out of her eye into the water.

'Where did that come from?' she thought.

Then she turned around to see Kiba standing in the doorway.

"Kiba..." she whispered softly.

"I'm hungry" he stated. She nodded. Then he turned to leave. Suddenly he felt 2 arms around his waist. Kimiko's body had moved on it's own, she didn't know why.

"Kiba... please... don't be this way" she whispered, beginning to cry.

Kiba sighed. He didn't like hurting her. He pulled Kimiko's arms off and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Kimiko" he sighed.

Then he turned to walk away again. "KIBA!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. He kept walking.

* * *

**There! Now Kiba has to let her go, but how long will it last? And will Shino get her? Next Chapter, Kimiko goes to school, and finds her life falling apart. Kiba appears to of found another girl, and Shino seems to have one too. Can Ten-Ten and Hinata help her before she breaks down completely?**


	8. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter summary: Kimiko gets to school and discovers that Kiba and Shino have new girlfriends. Eventually everything gets to her and she begins to break down. When Hinata and Ten-Ten discover they can't help her, will the one person she needs most come to his senses before she breaks down completly?**

**_Chapter 8: Breaking Down_**

Kimiko slowly walked to school. Her bangs hung over her eyes. She hadn't talked to Kiba since that day. She went to his house, cleaned, cooked, then left. It had only been 3 days, but it felt like an eternity on her shoulders. Why? Why was this such a problem to her? Kiba was just her friend right? Or was there something deeper? But Shino... She shook her head in frustration. She saw Ten-Ten and Hinata waiting for her infront of the school. She didn't feel like talking to them, but made her way over there anyway.

"Kimiko!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, running over to her, Hinata close behind.

Kimiko made no comment and walked past them. Ten-Ten sighed, and motioned to Hinata for them to follow her. Kimiko walked into school. She walked over to her locker, fumbling though her bag to find the key. She switched her books around. When she closed her locker, something caught her eye. It was Kiba, he was flirting with a girl, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. (Not Ino) She was curling her hair with her finger, showing her interest in him. Kimiko bit her bottom lip. It began to bleed. Kiba saw her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to comfort her, but this was the way it had to be.

'I'm sorry Kimiko' he thought.

"What's wrong Kiba?" asked the girl.

"N-nothing" he stuttered,"I'll see you later ok?" with that he planted a kiss on her forehead and walked off.

"Only on the forehead?" the girl muttered, obviously annoyed,"When did he become so fridget?".

Kimiko turned away. Suddenly the bell rung and she headed to class.

It was the last class of the day. Kimiko whizzed through the questions on the board, then sat there, bored. She managed a glance at Kiba, who was obviously struggling.

"D-do you need help?" she managed to ask.

He turned his head to face her.

"Uh... ye-" started Kiba, before getting whacked on the head with a ruler by Shino.

"Sorry, it slipped" muttered Shino.

"Slipped my ass!" yelled Kiba, turning all attention in the classroom to him.

Except for the teacher, who was too busy reading his precious porn.

"You've fucked up my life enough! Now leave me alone!" yelled Kiba, storming out of the classroom, almost taking the door off it's hinges. Kimiko cowered at the commotion she'd caused.

"Nice one" said somone from behind Kimiko. She turned around to see a girl with short auburn hair and grass green eyes sitting behind her. The girl was giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Kimiko.

"You!" said the girl, poking Kimiko in the nose.

"Settle down Chiyo" muttered Shino, taking her by the hand.

"Shino told me all about his crush on you!" exclaimed Chiyo,"And how you rejected him for that Kiba guy!".

Shino actually thought that? Shino had gone red in the face.

"We're childhood friends you see, and I just got back from Sunagakure a day ago. So I asked Shino out and he said yes!" explained Chiyo, as if it was her life story.

"I, I see" muttered Kimiko, a little overwhelmed by her outgoingness.

"So are you and this Kiba dude having a fight?" asked Chiyo.

"N-not exactly..." mumbled Kimiko. Chiyo tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"He won't talk to me" mumbled Kimiko.

Shino couldn't take it,"Kimiko" he said. She turned to face him. "I made hi-" Shino was cut off by the bell.

"Have a good weekend kiddies!" announced Kakashi.

Kimiko slowly made her way out of the school. Thoughts flooded her head. Does Kiba hate me even more now? Are Ten-Ten and Hinata getting sick of me? Does Shino have no interest in me now? Do I... do I have anything left?... As that last thought came she fell to the ground, and begun to cry. Had she lost everything she cared about because of her stupidness? Because she was always too afraid? She could hear Ten-Ten and Hinata calling her name as they rushed to her. Everyone else continued to walk around her, as if they didn't care. They probably didn't. She swore she saw Kiba go past, sparing but a glance at her, but kept walking. Suddenly she jumped up panting. She looked around. She was in her bedroom. Had that all been a dream? No, It happened. She pulled some clothes out of the closet and threw them on. She brushed her long black hair. Then she rushed out her door and down the stairs.

"Hey Kimiko are you..." began Ten-Ten as she watched her friend pull on her rollerblades and bolt out the door,"Ok?".

Kimiko rollerbladed down the street as fast as she could. She zoomed around the corner, then a few more corners. Eventually she came to Kiba's street. She zoomed halfway down it and pulled to a halt outside his house. She removed her rollerblades and switched to her normal shoes. She ran up and knocked on Kiba's door. He answered.

"You're late" he muttered.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said, heavily panting.

"Kibaaaaa come baaaack" called out a voice from inside.

"In a sec Yumi" Kiba called back.

"New girlfriend?" asked Kimiko.

Kiba looked away,"Yeah" he muttered.

They both walked inside and he returned to his girlfriend on the couch.

"Who's she?" asked Yumi.

"She's cooking for us" answered Kiba.

Kimiko made her way into the kitchen. While she cooked she seriously considered spitting in or poisoning Yumi's food. She didn't know why... A very annoying ringtone broke into her thoughts.

"Gimme a sec Kiba" she heard Yumi say.

"Hey who is it?... Oh hey mum! What?... come home?... why?... that's not fair!... ugh, fine" was along the lines of Yumi's conversation.

"Sorry Kiba, gotta go" said Yumi.

Kimiko couldn't help but peer around the corner to watch her leaving.

"Goodbye kiss?" asked Yumi.

Kiba shut the door in her kissy face. She yelled insulting things at him through the door, bashing it with her fists. Kiba sighed and leant against the door. He yawned and ran his hand along his six pack. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at Yumi. Eventually the banging stopped. Kiba noticed her looking and began to make his way over there. She quickly ran back and grabbed a random utensil, then pretended to be busy. Kiba walked up behind her.

"Why are you trying to whisk meat?" asked Kiba.

Kimiko looked down and noticed she was using a whisk for lamb chops. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was laughing too. She put the whisk back and grabbed a spatula to flip them.

"I think that's the mot you've said to me in a while" muttered Kimiko. Kiba nodded. She turned around to face him.

"I better get to cleaning" she said. Then going to leave the room.

**Freeze Frame!**

A little angel and devil Kiba appeared on his shoulders. (Kiba_ Angel _**Devil)**

**What are you waiting for? Bang her already!**

_What are you saying!? Kiba has to take this slow!_

**Well ya like her don't ya?**

Well, yeah...

**Then get to it! Who cares about Shino!? What, has he got security cameras around your house?**

It wouldn't suprise me...

_Shino has found the one his heart truly desires! Now it's your turn!_

**You don't actually like that Yumi slut do you?**

N-not really...

**Good, coz after the treatment you gave her, I don't think she's comin back!**

_Oh Devil Kiba! Kiba has to listen to his heart! That will lead him the right way!_

Uh... you guys...

**_Yes?_**

Any advice that's actually helpful?

**Sigh Just do what you think is right kiddo**

That's supposed to be helpful?

**Normal Time**

Kimiko moved to open the door. Kiba ran up to her and pinned her against the door. She blinked in suprise.

"Kimiko!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Yes?" replied Kimiko.

"I... I lo... I LOVE YOU" he yelled.

Kimiko's eyes widened.

"Not Yumi, you only you!" he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I just had to say that" he muttered, releasing his grip on her.

Kimiko flung her arms around him.

"Kiba..." she whispered, "I also..." He moved his face closer to hers. Their lips met in something they'd both been waiting for for a long time. Kiba licked her lips, wanting to go deeper into the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance. His tounge swirled around in her mouth, playing with hers. They broke apart to breathe. Kiba flopped down in a chair. She sat on his lap facing him. They kissed again. Kiba put one hand on the back of her head, pulling her more into the kiss. The other hand rubbed her back. Kimiko had her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying the kiss. He was a hard kisser, but soft at the same time. She pulled herself closer to him, rubbing against his bulge. This caused him to moan into the kiss. She did it again and he moaned louder, pulling out of the kiss and flinging his head back. Her skirt had come up to reveal her slightly wet panties. The lamb chops were burning, and the smoke went up into the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to go off. Kiba's spikey hair flattened and stuck to his face. Kimiko giggled.

"Oops" she laughed.

"Don't sweat it" he said, pulling her into another kiss.

Eventually the sprinklers stopped. Kimiko and Kiba were sopping wet.

"Perfect" she muttered,"Can I take a shower before I go home?".

"Sure, I'll put your clothes in the dryer" he said.

Kimiko walked into the bathroom. She peeled off her wet clothes and threw them to the ground. She started the water and heard a knocking on the door. She hid her body behind the door and opened it. She gave her clothes to Kiba and shut the door. She got into the nice hot shower. She began to have dirty thoughts about her and Kiba taking a shower together, but shook them away. Then she saw the shower door opening a little.

"Can I join you?" asked a voice, that she recognised as Kiba's.

"Uh... ok" muttered Kimiko with a heavy blush.

Kiba came into the shower stark naked. Kimiko closed her eyes and turned away. She felt Kiba's arms around her, and his manhood up against her rear.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not if I'm with you" she said.

Kiba kissed down her neck.

"I love you Kimiko" he muttered.

"I love you too, Kiba" replied Kimiko.

He grabbed her breasts and begun to knead them. She moaned in pleasure. He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall of the shower. He pressed his lips against hers. He rubbed his erect penis against her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure.

"Please Kiba..." she muttered.

"What is it?" he asked,"Am I going too far for you?".

Kimiko nodded.

"I'm sorry", he said, pulling back,"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

"It's ok... it felt... kinda nice" she whispered.

Kiba smirked,"Only kinda nice? I gotta pick up my game!" he teased.

She giggled and kissed him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Kimiko.

"Ok, but there's no garuntee I can control myself in my sleep" Kiba replied with a sly grin.

"Bad boy" she whispered. They got out of the shower a bit later. Kimiko put on some of Kiba's clothes and they went to sleep together in Kiba's bed.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is done! I decided not to put in a lemon. I didn't want them to seem like a bunch of fuck-happy freaks! Next chapter, Kimiko and Kiba announce that they are going out, but when Gaara finds out (He seems to of disappeared lately) what will he do to Kiba. One person will dare to defy Gaara, the person you would least expect... Does this mean the end of Gaara's reign? Or has his terror only begun?**


	9. Enough Gaara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Enough Gaara_**

Kimiko walked through her school gates with Ten-Ten and Hinata. She was laughing at a comment Ten-Ten had made about Ino. Ten-Ten and Hinata were happy to see her smile again. Suddenly Kimiko stopped. Ten-Ten and Hinata looked back to her, then to the school. They noticed Kiba making his way over to them. Kimiko ran off.

"Kimiko! Where are you going?" Ten-Ten called after her.

Kiba snorted,"I'm faster than you Kimiko-chan" he muttered, then taking off after her.

Kimiko ran as fast as she could, but eventually felt Kiba's arms stopping her.

"I know why you're running" he muttered.

Kimiko let her bangs fall over her eyes.

"You're worried about Gaara, right?" he asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Well don't... I've had enough of Gaara... he's not the boss of me any more" Kiba whispered in her ear.

"O-ok..." she mumbled, shivering as he softly kissed her neck.

"Let's go back" he whispered. She nodded. They both headed back to the school, hand in hand.

They were greeted by Ten-Ten and Hinata, and all four walked into the school.

"KIBAAAAAA" yelled a certain annoying blonde girl.

"Kiba I've been so worried about you!! I forgive you for last night!" Yumi blabbed when she reached them.

As she blabbed on, Kiba put his hand over her mouth, "You're dumped" he said, removing his hand. Kimiko laughed at the expression on Yumi's face, which somewhat reminded her of a fish... Kiba squeezed Kimiko's hand and they walked around Yumi. Shino saw them and smiled.

"I'm glad..." he whispered.

"Whatcha glad about?" asked Chiyo, suddenly hugging him tightly from behind.

Shino motioned his head towards the couple. Chiyo giggled and nodded. Someone else noticed. Their red hair seemed to darken, and the rings around their eyes got scarier. Gaara was mad.

Kiba, Kimko, Ten-Ten and Hinata all made their way to their first class. Suddenly Gaara appeared, and they all stopped. Gaara began to walk to Kimiko. Kiba stood infront of her.

"Don't you dare touch her Gaara" threatened Kiba.

"Move aside Kiba" commanded Gaara.

Kiba shook his head. Gaara growled at his insolence.

"Fool" he muttered.

"Hardly" Kiba murmured.

Kiba prepared himself for Gaara's fist, but Gaara turned and walked off. Kiba sighed and Gaara stopped.

"Follow" Gaara commanded.

Kiba decided to see what Gaara had in store for him. Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"It's ok" he soothed, pulling out of her grip. Gaara told the others to meet in the classroom.

In the classroom, Gaara had them lined up like army corps. He stood infront of them, annoyed that they weren't as scared as usual.

"You lot don't seem to get the message I'm trying to send" muttered Gaara.

"What? That you're an asshole?" Kiba scoffed.

Gaara moved to punch him, but the punch was caught by someone.

"Shikamaru!!" roared Gaara.

Shikamaru had blocked the blow to Kiba.

"Thanks mate" muttered Kiba.

"Anytime" replied Shikamaru, pushing Gaara away.

"That's enough Gaara" stated Shikamaru,"We're done with you!".

The others all nodded. Gaara looked infuriated as the boys left the room.

"I'll get you!" screamed Gaara. The others ignored him and left. "In the way you least expect" finished Gaara, with an evil grin.

The boys all made their way to class.

"You're late" sighed Kakashi.

"Whoa Kakashi-sensei was here before us! Have we stumbled into another dimension?" teased Naruto, only to get a blackboard eraser in his face.

"Zippit brat" muttered Kakshi,"Now get to your seats!".

The boys all made their way to their seats.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Kimiko with a happy smile,"I'm so glad you're ok!".

Kiba grinned and planted a kiss on her lips, only to get a blackboard eraser to his head. This teacher was loaded!

"No kissing in my classroom!" yelled the teacher,"That goes for you too Naruto and Hinata!" throwing another a blackboard eraser.

"Where does he get them all from?" muttered Kiba, rubbing his cheek where it hit, only to get another in his forehead.

"That's classified information!" yelled Kakashi.

'Kakashi the Blackboard Eraser ninja!' thought Ten-Ten with a giggle. After class was over they all walked out with very sore faces.

Kiba lay at home after school. He was starting to get worried. Kimiko always came at 5:00. It was 7:30. Kiba had a very bad feeling. He quickly pulled a shirt on and skated out the door. Up ahead he saw Naruto and Sasuke. What were they doing here?

"What's up guys?" asked Kiba when he got there.

"Do you feel it too?" asked Naruto.

"That bad feeling?" asked Kiba.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "It must be the girls..." muttered Sasuke.

Kiba swallowed. They went as fast as they could, meeting Shikamaru and Neji along the way. They finally came to the girls' house. They practically leaped off their skateboards when they found the door wide open. They all ran inside to find the place trashed. There was blood on the floor and on some of the walls. The bodies of Temari and Sakura lay sprawled on the ground.

"Sakura!" screamed Sasuke, running to her.

"Temari!" screamed Shikamru, running to her also. Naruto, Neji and Kiba walked into the kitchen to find lots of blood, and Ino sitting there, covered in blood, crying.

"Ino! What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Ten-Ten... Hinata... Kimiko... Gaara... he took them" explained Ino between sobs.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUN Ha! Well how'd you like that? Cliffhangers are fun! Next chapter, The boys call the ambulance to take Temari and Sakura, and the search begins. Elsewhere, Gaara has plans for the three girls. Will Kimiko let her first time be rape? Or will she do something about it?**


	10. Save Them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: The boys all begin to panic as they search for their loved ones. Elsewhere, Gaara entends to rape the 3 girls, and eventually kill them. Will the boys make it in time? Or will Kimiko lose her virginity to Gaara, instead of Kiba as she planned?**

**_Chapter 10: Save Them!_**

Shikamaru got in the back of the ambulance to join Temari, as Sasuke did Sakura. The medics said that they were lucky to be alive, but they'll live. Kiba, Naruto and Neji had already set out to find the three girls. They skated down the long street, worry in their hearts.

"Where to?" asked Naruto.

"Gaara's house" stated Kiba.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" asked Neji.

"I know, but it's the only lead we've got" muttered Kiba.

Neji and Naruto could tell he was mentally bashing himself for being so stupid.

"It's ok Kiba, we'll find them" assured Naruto, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

He only wished he could tell himself that. It went silent for a while. Then Neji asked the question on all their minds.

"What do you think he'll do?" asked Neji.

The other two went silent for a bit, then Kiba answered,"If we don't hurry... he'll take my girlfriend's virginity..." he said.

"Rape..." muttered Naruto,"That bastard...".

"Let us go!" screamed Hinata.

"Once you're dead" snarled Gaara.

"You monster!" yelled Ten-Ten. Gaara laughed.

"Let's see what's under those clothes Ten-Ten..." said Gaara, as he slyly walked over to her.

Ten-Ten couldn't do anything but scream. All three girls had all four limbs tied to the bed. Gaara got on top of Ten-Ten and begun to unbutton her shirt.

"Get off me you panda-freak!" screamed Ten-Ten.

Gaara smirked and pulled off her skirt.

"You've fucked Neji before, so this shouldn't hurt as much" Gaara remarked.

He pulled Ten-Ten's panties to her knees and thrusted into her. Ten-Ten screamed loudly.

"Ten-Ten!" screamed Kimiko.

Gaara grinned as she begun to bleed out her vagina. He pulled out, satisfied. He pulled a knife out of his pants, which lay next to him. He cut Ten-Ten just above her breasts, causing her to scream in pain.

Neji's ears twitched and he stopped.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Ten-Ten's scream... it's faint... but I can tell which direction it's coming from... follow me!" explained Neji, skating off infront of them, Kiba and Naruto close behind.

Gaara moved to Hinata, also stripping her. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in. Hinata screamed. Gaara had a bloodlust in his eye as he went in and out of her. Hinata screamed loudly as she too bled between her legs. Gaara rubbed his fingers in the blood. He brung his finger tips up to his mouth and licked the blood off. He got the same knife and ut her in the same place.

"It gets higher every time" he whispered. Hinata screamed.

Naruto's ears perked.

"Hinata?" muttered Naruto.

"What's up?" asked Neji.

"I Heard Hinata screaming! Follow me!" said Naruto.

Naruto skated off, with Neji and Kiba behind him.

"Now for you" said Gaara, moving to hover over Kimiko,"The pretty little virgin".

Kimiko wanted to cry.

"It'll hurt extra for you now won't it" muttered Gaara with a sly grin.

'Is this it?' thought Kimiko,'Will this be my first time? Not Kiba? No...'.

"Are you ready?" asked Gaara, not really looking for a reply.

"No..." she muttered,"Only Kiba... can take my virginity from me!".

"Don't look like it" muttered Gaara.

Gaara begun to pull down her panties.

'No!' she thought.

She begun to wriggle and squirm, trying to get free.

"That won't wor-" Gaara was cut off by a knee in his groin. He screamed in pain and rolled around on the floor.

"KIBA SAVE ME!!" Kimiko screamed, hoping, by some miracle, he might hear her.

Miracle granted.

Kiba heard her loud and clear, as well as the other two. The three boys ran to the house and bashed the door down. They ran up the stairs and into the bedroom to find the scene. Kiba ran over to Kimiko, untying her. 'I was too late' he thought, as he saw Kimiko pulling her panties back up. She leapt into his arms, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thank you" she sobbed.

"It's ok I've got you" he whispered, stroking her hair,"Kimiko... did he?".

Kimiko shook her head and pointed to the cringing Gaara on the ground. Kiba laughed,"That's my girl" he whispered, pulling her into a deep kiss. The other girls had gotten redressed and were draped over their boyfriends in tears. Neji had called the cops, who were on their way.

**_The Next Day..._**

"6 months in jail?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah! Naruto told me" stated Kiba.

"That's... harsh" she muttered.

"He got what he deserved" sighed Kiba, leaning back on his chair to rest it on Shino's desk.

"How could Gaara do such a thing?" muttered Shino.

"Easy, he's a fuckwit! End of story" sighed Kiba.

"I guess so..." muttered Kimiko.

"Well, atleast we can have some freedom now" whispered Kiba, leaning in and kissing her, only to once again get a blackboard eraser to the face.

"What did I say Mr. Inuzuka! Miss Morino!" yelled Kakashi.

"Would you be happier if they tried some moves from your book?" teased Sasuke.

The teacher blushed and threw a blackboard eraser at Sasuke, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Shall we move on?" asked Kakashi, turning back to the board.

* * *

**There! They all survived! Happy? Anyway, next chapter, they're all headed to the beach!!**


	11. To the Beach!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter summary: All of the gang, with a new member, are going to visit Shikamaru's family coast house. Sounds like alot fun , but alot of trouble as well!**

**_Chapter 11: To the Beach!_**

Kimiko was taking notes from the board. Next to her, Kiba was balancing his pencil on his nose. The others were pretty bored as well. Shikamaru had finished long ago, and was now doodling pictures of random stuff in the back of his book. Then a thought hit him. He ripped off a bit of paper and began to scribble on words. He threw it to Sasuke, who read it, then seemed to be thinking. He nodded and thew it Neji, then asked Sakura something, which she agreed to. Neji also asked Ten-Ten something, as he threw it to Naruto, of which Ten-Ten agreed. Naruto and Hinata nodded and Naruto threw it to Kiba. Kiba wasn't expecting it, and it knocked the pencil off his nose. The pencil hit the boy infront of them, and the note landed at Kimiko's feet. Whilst Kiba was apologizing to the boy, Sai, Kimiko picked up the note and read it.

_Let's all go for a huge trip on the long weekend. My family owns a huge coast house, _

_we can all stay there. It'd be great if you could come!_

Kimiko was delighted at the idea. She showed it to Kiba, and he also agreed.

"A coast house?" asked Sai, looking over her shoulder,"Sure I'll come"

"Eh?" exclaimed Kimiko, but he was back in his seat. 'What a weird guy...' she thought.

**_The weekend..._**

They all sat on the bus, chattering away. Shino, Chiyo, Lee, Kankuro and Chouji had also been invited. Sai had started up his own little choir amongst them, and they were singing many irritating bus songs. Kimiko had fallen asleep, with her head on Kiba's lap. Ino was checking out Sai, who didn't seem to notice, while Chouji gave Sai an evil look. Sakura had her head sticking out the window while Sasuke had one hand on her shirt, just in case. Temari had her head out the sunroof, while Shikamaru was trying to get her back down. Hinata talked to Ten-Ten, who sat in the next seat across with Neji, whilst Naruto slept on her shoulder. It was one crazy bus trip, that's for sure.

After 3 hours they finally arrived. Shikamaru's family coast house was huge! They all rushed inside to claim their rooms. It was four to a room, since each room had 2 bunkbeds. Shikamaru's mother made sure that all rooms were filled with one gender, to aviod 'noises' at night. This rule made lots of the boys groan and roll their eyes. Eventually the rooms were decided:

Room 1- Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke

Room 2- Sai, Kiba, Shino and Kankuro

Room 3- Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kimiko and Chiyo

Room 4- Ino, Sakura and Temari

Room 5- Shikamaru's parents

The Couches- Lee and Chouji

They all unpacked their stuff and decided to go for a dip in the hot springs that were here. The girls all got changed in the girls changing room. Kankuro was looking through the keyhole and giggling.

"Oh look at Sakura's ass, it's perfect! Oh and Hinata's breasts! Man they're huge! Oh oh! Kimiko's about to take her panties off!" Kankuro was giggling his head off, when suddenly he heard the cracking of knuckles behind him. He turned to see three very angry boyfriends standing behind him.

After some intense violence, the boys also made their way to the changing rooms, dragging a very beaten up Kankuro behind them. After the boys got changed, they walked out into the hot spring area in towels. They all got in and were soothed by the warmth.

"This is great" sighed Kiba.

The others gave a small 'un' in reply. The squealing and laughter of the girls broke into their trailing thoughts.

"Sakura give me back my towel!" yelled a voice they recognised as Kimiko's.

"Come on! You can be naked infront of us! We're all girls!" exclaimed Ino. Kankuro begun to sneak out of the tub to go peek, but a glare from the others convinced him otherwise.

In the girls hot spring, Sakura was running around with Kimiko's towel, whilst Kimiko had given up chasing her, and was sitting in the hot spring again.

"Hey Sakura?" called out Ino.

"What's up Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Did your boobs get bigger since the last time we went in the hot spring?" asked Ino.

Sakura squealed,"You noticed!?" she asked.

"Who has the biggest here?" asked Temari.

"Probably either Hinata or Kimiko" answered Ino. Kimiko and Hinata went bright red.

"Wow! You're right they are huge!" exclaimed Sakura.

Ten-Ten was pretty much ignoring the conversation, she didn't have much up there, but she didn't really care, it didn't seem to bother Neji.

"Wow can I touch them?" Ino asked Hinata. "Erm..." muttered Hinata.

"Oh sorry!" exclaimed Ino,"That's Naruto area huh?". Hinata went even redder, if that was possible. Over the fence the boys were weirded out by the girls' conversation, but couldn't help but listen.

Kimiko decided to head in. Ten-Ten and Hinata had left earlier. Ino, Temari and Sakura still chatted away in the bath. Kimiko decided to walk back up in her towel, since most likely everyone was in their rooms already. She was walking down the hall and looking down as she walked. She ran into someone and quickly apologised. She noticed that it was Sai.

"Oh hey! You're Kimiko right?" asked Sai. Kimiko nodded and blushed a little.

She had never realised how cute he was, and she was in nothing but a towel.

"Seeya round cutie" he said, before going up the stairs. Kimiko blushed furiously and ran to her room.

Kimiko quickly got dressed as dinner got called. She ran out and ran smack into someone, again.

'I should really watch where I'm going' thought Kimiko.

She realised it was Kiba.

"Are you ok Kimiko? You're all red" asked Kiba.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" replied Kimiko.

Kiba put his hand on her forehead, with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm all right, really!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Kiba took his hand away and grabbed hers. They made their way to dinner together.

The dining room was huge. There was a large table in the middle. People were already sitting down and chatting. Kiba and Kimiko sat in two available seats. Across from Kimiko sat Sai. He smiled and waved at her, and she did the same back. Kiba raised and eyebrow, but continued on his steak. After dinner they were free to do as they pleased. Kimiko decided to walk down to the beach, since it was almost sunset. She slipped on her flip-flops and made her way out the door. The boys were playing cricket in their shorts, and Ino and Sakura were making goo-goo eyes at the half naked boys. Kimiko giggled and walked down the path to the beach. She made her way onto the soft sand at the end of the path. She walked down near the edge, and watched the waves stop just at her feet. She breathed in the fresh ocean air.

"Having fun?" asked someone behind her.

She spun around to see Kiba there. Kimiko nodded and giggled. He waded into the water, and motioned for her to follow. Kimiko grabbed the base of her knee-high skirt and lifted it, wading in after him. Kiba's shorts were in the water where he stopped, and Kimiko's skirt was now a mini. He pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Kiba's tounge played with Kimiko's as they failed to notice the oncoming wave. They both let out a cry of suprise as the wave swallowed them. Kiba rose out of the water and and looked around for Kimiko. Kimiko jumped on him from behind and the two fell into the water. When they rose from the water again, Kimiko was laughing her head off. Kiba raised and eyebrow and grinned slyly. He ran up and whisked her off her feet. She squealed as he laid her down on the sand, pinning her down.

"Gotcha" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her.

After some more playing in the water, they made their way back to the house, dripping wet, cold, and happy as can be.

* * *

**Sorry That it's been a while since I updated. I've been very busy. Anyway that chapter will be continued later on, until then! Please Review and keep reading!!**


	12. To the Beach!: Continued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: It's their last day at the coast house, so they all decide to go to the beach. The day is filled with fun, games, contests and romance.**

**_Chapter 12: To the Beach!- Continued_**

**Lemon Warning!**

"I love the beach!" giggled Ten-Ten.

Hinata nodded. Ten-Ten had tied her hair into two plaits, that draped over her shoulders, and she was wearing a green bikini. Hinata wore a yellow one-peice and her hair was tied back in a bun. Ino, Sakura and Temari were beating the crap out of Kankuro for trying to peek on them. It was rather funny to watch. Kimiko came out of her room in a purple halter-neck bikini and a sarong.

"You look so cute!" squealed Ten-Ten.

Kimiko blushed a little. Suddenly all the boys came running down the stairs.

"To the beach!" they all yelled. They all wore board-shorts (I don't know how to spell that) and flip-flops. The three girls beating up Kankuro left him in a little ball on the ground, and made their way over there. The couples all joined hands, and made their way outside. Ino was rather irritated, and tried to flirt with Sai.

"Heeey Saaaai" giggled Ino when she reached him.

"Sorry, not interested in hags" stated Sai.

Ino all most tripped over. They all made their way out the door, with Ino almost crying out the back. They walked down the path to the beach. They set up all the towels, beach chairs and beach umbrellas that the coast house had. After a few minutes of setting up, a whole group of them was playing volleyball, using a net from the house, whilst the rest of them lounged on the beach chairs. In volleyball, on one team was Sai, Kimiko, Kiba, Naruto, Shino and Ten-Ten, and on the other was Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke threw the ball in the air and whacked it. It flew over to Kiba, who whacked it back. It went backwards and forewards for a while. It was coming up to the net. Kimiko and Sakura both jumped for it. Kimiko whacked it hard. Shikamaru dived for it, but missed. Kimiko's team, or as they called themselves, 'Team Sexy' (As named by Sai) all cheered. 'Team Absolute Awesumo' all sighed, but laughed. Kiba lifted Kimiko into the air, causing her to squeal and laugh.

Team Sexy won the volleyball, and as punishment for losing, Team Not So Absolute Awesumo had to jump off the rock formation into the cold cold water. Shikamaru was first for his punishment, followed by Lee, then Sakura, then Hinata, then Neji then Sasuke. After a while they all got in the water and begun to muck around. Kimiko had gone back up to the beach, and was lying down on a beach chair next to Ten-Ten. Kimiko was reading a book, and Ten-Ten was dozing. Suddenly Neji ran up, soaking wet, and gave Ten-Ten a huge hug.

"Ack! Neji you're wet!!" squealed Ten-Ten.

Neji grinned and picked her up.

"Neji put me down! Neji!" Ten-Ten squealed as Neji ran into the water with her in his arms, dunking her in the water. He lifted her back out. Ten-Ten spat water in his face,"You bastard!" she laughed.

Neji laughed and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

Kimiko sighed and placed her book beside her chair. She ran her hand through her wet long black hair. She looked at all her friends having fun in the water. Sakura was on Sasuke's shoulders, and Temari was on Shikamaru's and they were having a game of shoulderwars. Ten-Ten was in Neji's arms and he was swinging her around. Kiba, Hinata, Chiyo, Sai and Naruto were having a waterfight, whilst Ino was desperately trying to get Sai's attention, only to get salty water in her face. Kankuro had been tied to a rock while Chouji poked him with a stick. Shino was sitting in the sand, surveying them all. Kimiko stood up and walked over to him, crouching beside him.

"What's up Shino?" asked Kimiko.

"Just making sure no one drowns" replied Shino.

Kimiko giggled and sat down beside him.

"You find that funny?" asked Shino.

"No no, I just think it's sweet of you to care so much about everyone, I'm sure they appreciate it" replied Kimiko. Shino smirked, then went back to watching.

There was a long silence between the two.

"Has he been good to you?" asked Shino.

"Hm?" replied Kimiko, confused.

"Kiba. He hasn't hurt you in any way right?" asked Shino.

Kimiko shook her head,"No no, he's very good to me. I love him very much" she replied with a laugh.

"Does he love you?" asked Shino, obviously very concerned about the matter.

"Um... I guess so" mumbled Kimiko, in an unsure way.

"Ask him" stated Shino. Kimiko nodded.

Suddenly they heard "YAHOO!!" yelled above them, as Kiba came soaring over their heads, doing a roll and landing on his feet again. Kimiko giggled at his antics.

"C'mon babe!" he said as he swooped Kimiko off the ground and ran back to the ocean. Kimiko squealed as they hit the cold ocean. They were both neck deep in water, but it was a bit deeper for Kimiko, since Kiba was taller than her, so she was up to her mouth in water. Kiba let Kimiko down so she could stand.

"Kiba..." muttered Kimiko.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Do you... love me?" asked Kimiko, going a slight shade of red.

Kiba tilted his head cutely, then grinned his usual cheeky grin, "Of course" he said, "And I can prove it whenever you're ready".

Kimiko nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, elevating herself out of the water.

"What're you doing?" asked Kiba. "It's too deep" she mumbled cutely. Kiba laughed and waded closer to shore.

Later they had all decided to have a series of contests on the beach. The first contest was a race. The boys had to carry a girl on their backs and run to one end of the beach and back (Mind you this beach is rather small). The girls they would be carrying were randomly drawn out of a hat, and the matchups were:

Kiba and Sakura

Naruto and Ten-Ten

Neji and Ino

Sai and Kimiko

Shino and Temari

Shikamaru and Hinata

Sasuke and Chiyo

None of the boys had their girlfriends, but were happy enough. The boys all lined up and the girls got on their backs.

Kimiko got on Sai's back,"I'm not too heavy am I?" she asked.

"Not at all" relplied Sai, smiling sweetly. Kimiko blushed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready, set" announced Lee, "GO!!".

The boys sped off down the beach.

"Run Sasuke! Run like you've never run before!!" yelled Chiyo, pulling a crop out of nowhere,"Don't be so slack!!".

"Shut it woman!! I can easily drop you off here!!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto overtook him.

"C'mon Naruto! I won't accept failure!!" yelled Ten-Ten.

"Too much Guy-sensei" muttered Naruto.

Neji was having a hard time behind Naruto.

"Run faster Neji!! Come on!" yelled Ino.

"You're too heavy!" exclaimed Neji.

Ino went into an enraged rant about not calling her fat and whatnot, so Neji dropped her and decided to head back. Shino had also decided to pull out, due to Temari's nagging. Shikamaru had decided it was too troublesome and had pulled out. After a while it was only Sai and Kiba left. They both reached the rock at the same time, the impact causing it to shatter. Then they bolted back up the beach. Kimiko was holding on so tight she thought maybe she was restricting blood flow to Sai's brain. Sakura looked absolutly terrified. The two boys ran up the beach, the ribbon at the end their goal. They were getting closer and closer, eventually they both reached for the ribbon, but the first to grab it, was Sai. Kimiko cheered as he let her down. They both hit high-fives.

The rest of the events, were won by either Sai or Kiba. Except for the sand castle contest, which was won by Ten-Ten, Chiyo, Hinata and Kimiko. At the end of the day they all headed back to the coast house to pack. They went for one last dip in the hot spring. They all decided to go in the multigender one, but wear towels.

All the couples sat together in the hot spring. They all chatted about random stuff, and started going "OooOooOoO" every time a couple started making out. This time it was Kiba and Kimiko. Kimiko sat on his lap, facing him and they had their arms around one another.

"Privacy" muttered Kiba as soon as they broke for air.

The whole group laughed. Kankuro had been kicked out already... obviously, for being a perv, and trying to reach up towels. Kiba and Kimiko returned to their little makeout session. Kiba's hands made their way up her towel, his hands running softly along her legs. Some of the couples got out of the bath to go make 'noise' as Shikamaru's mother called it. Eventually Kiba and Kimiko were the only two left.

"Finally some privacy" muttered Kiba. Kimiko giggled and removed her towel.

He did the same, and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. Kimiko rubbed her womanhood against his erect penis, causing him to moan.

"Man that feels good" he muttered in her ear,"Someone's a little horny".

Kimiko ran her hand down his chest and made her way down to his manhood. She begun to stroke it, causing him to shiver and moan. She rubbed it harder and harder, causing him to moan her name as he came into the bath. Kimiko could feel it against her womanhood. She didn't know why, but she needed him.

"Kiba..." she whispered.

"What is it?" asked Kiba, kissing her on the neck.

"I'm ready" she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"In a hot spring?" asked Kiba, raising an eyebrow.

Kimiko giggled and nodded. Kiba laughed,"Well if that's the way you want it" he said.

He pushed her against the wall of the hot spring, kissing her feircely. He put one hand on the wall next to Kimiko's head, while the other slid down her body to her vagina. He inserted two fingers into her, sliding them in and out. Kimiko moaned into the kiss, as she spread her legs further. He pulled his fingers out and lifted her onto the edge of the hot spring. He spread her legs and kissed her womanhood. She shivered, then moaned as he stuck his tounge in. He swirled around her sensitive spots, causing her to moan his name and grasp his hair. She let out a loud moan as she reached her limit and her juices flowed out. Kiba licked them up and pulled her back in the water. He grasped her sides firmly.

"Spread your legs for me ok?" he asked soothingly. She did as asked.

"This'll hurt a bit ok? But just remember I'm here for you" he whispered.

Kiba slowly slid into her, feeling her barrier. He looked her in the eyes, as if asking for permission. She kissed him to tell him it was ok. He broke the barrier and she cried out in pain, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Kimiko nodded,"Just gimme a sec" she muttered.

After a minute or so Kiba continued. He started slow, trying not to hurt her, but eventually went faster and faster until they both cried out, meeting their releases.

They later got out of the bath and got changed back into their clothes. They loaded their bags into the bus and sat down. Kimiko was asleep on Kiba's lap, very tired from the day's activities and losing her virginity. Most of them slept all the way home. A much better bus trip than the last.

* * *

**Well that took forever... I hope you guys liked it! Kimiko finally lost her virginity to the one she loved more than anyone else in the world! Sorry the chapter was so long though! -.-' Anyway, please review and read on!!**


	13. I Want!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Ino is mad that she has no boyfriend, but what happens when she tries to steal others? What will the guys do about it? And will their girlfriends find out?**

**_Chapter 13: I Want!_**

Ino sat in the classroom, her eye twitching in annoyance. The teacher had left the room, and all the couples were talking/flirting/making out. Kimiko was laughing at an arguement Sai and Kiba were having, Chiyo was draped over Shino, laughing whilst he tried to get her off, to the annoyance of the surrounding girls, Sakura and Sasuke were making out, Naruto and Hinata were chatting away about something, and same with Neji and Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru and Temari.

It had been three months since the trip to the beach, and Ino still had no BF. No matter how much she flirted with Sai, he always said he wasn't interested. Sure other boys were interested in her, but she wanted one of the popular boys. It had been decided that Sai would replace Gaara in the popular guys group. She didn't care which one, but one would be hers.

As they all walked out of school, Ino saw Naruto saying goodbye to Hinata. After Hinata left, Ino ran up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" she greeted him merrily as she approached.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong Ino?" asked Naruto.

"What? I can't walk with a friend?" asked Ino innocently.

"You usually bug Sai at this time" replied Naruto flatly.

"Aw.. I thought I'd walk with you today" said Ino, pressing her finger on her lower lip sexily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said,"Sorry, I gotta work today, later". Naruto turned around and skated off.

Ino sighed in annoyance. Wait... Naruto didn't have a job... Ino screamed in irritation and stormed off.

Next stop, Sasuke.

She knocked vigorously on Sasuke's door. The door opened a little to reveal Sasuke's head. He seemed to be sheilding his body.

"What'dya want Ino?" asked Sasuke.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something together!" exclaimed Ino.

"Sasuke come baaaack!" whined Sakura's voice from inside.

"Sorry I gotta go" Sasuke quickly said, slamming the door. Ino growled in irritation.

Next, Neji.

Ino almost bashed Neji's door down with her fists. To Ino's dismay, Ten-Ten answered the door.

"What's up Ino?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Uh... nothing..." Ino quickly said, rushing off.

Ok, Shikamaru's house... please let Temari not be there. Ino rang the doorbell, and sure enough, in front of her stood the Nara himself, Shikamaru's dad.

"Is Shikamaru here?" asked Ino.

"No, he went to his special place to watch the clouds" replied Shikamaru's dad.

"Ok, thanks" exclaimed Ino, rushing off.

She arrived at Shikamaru's place for cloud-watching, and sure enough, there he was. Ino ran over to him and sat down.

"Hi Shikamaru!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Yo" was his small reply.

She laid down next to him.

"Wow, the clouds are nice today" exclaimed Ino.

Shikamaru nodded,"Why did you come here?" he asked.

Ino sat up and blushed, "For you Shikamaru" she said.

Shikamaru raised an eye brow, and begun to back away as she crawled towards him. They both fell off the back of the thingermajigger. Ino was on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Ino get off me" muttered Shikamaru, frowning. Ino attempted to meet their lips, but he moved his face and forced her off him. Shikamaru stormed off, muttering something about wanting peace and quiet.

Ino came to the house of the last one. Kiba. She knocked on the door slightly, and it was flung open.

"Kimiko!?" yelled Kiba.

Kiba noticed that it wasn't her and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Kiba?" asked Ino.

"Kimiko's been sick lately, so she hasn't come over, but I thought she might've changed her mind" explained Kiba.

Ino remembered her being quite sick lately, and was suprised she still went to school, but it didn't seem to affect her during the day. Kiba looked really worried. Ino decided to try and cheer him up, Ino style. Ino pushed him inside, closing the door behind her. She pressed him against a wall and tried to kiss him. Kiba pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing Ino?" snapped Kiba.

Ino smirked and attempted to put her hands down his pants, but he pushed her away again.

"Stop it Ino!" he yelled angrily,"Kimiko's my one and only!!".

"Don't kid yourself" Ino said slyly,"I've seen the way you look at me" she moved in to kiss him again.

"I don't look at you at all! Now back off!!" snapped Kiba, opening the door and pushing her out, slamming it in her face.

Ino's plan failed, so she made her way back to her own house. She came inside to find no one in their usual places. Everyone was gone. She went upstairs and heard noises coming from the bathroom. She went in to find them all gathered around Kimiko, who was throwing up in the toilet.

"You allright Kimmy?" asked Temari. Kimiko nodded, but then threw up again.

"What's going on?" asked Ino, noticing packaging, wrappers and stuff all over the floor. Ten-Ten came out and closed the door behind her.

"Kimiko doesn't want us to tell Kiba, but she's pregnant with a child" explained Ten-Ten. Ino almost jumped through the roof in shock.

"Kiba has to know!" exclaimed Ino.

"She said she'll tell him when the time's right" stated Ten-Ten, shaking her head.

Ino nodded and re-opened the door, entering to comfort Kimiko.

"It'll be ok Kimmy" whispered Ino, rubbing her friend's back,"It'll be ok".

**

* * *

****I bet you all saw that coming!! Anyway, Kimiko has decided not to tell Kiba, but what will he do when he eventually finds out? That chapter was a little weird, but I just thought that I'd make Ino rather desperate! I strongly dislike Ino, in case you couldn't tell! Please Review and Keep Reading!!**


	14. Health Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: It is announced over the PA that today is the annual school health check. With no escape in sight, Kimiko must take the health check. Her unborn child is discovered and her parents are alerted. This leads to a very tender moment in the hall between Kiba and Kimiko.**

**_Chapter 14: Health Check_**

Kimiko walked slowly into school. She felt awful for not telling Kiba. She was afraid of his reaction. She wasn't watching where she was going, and went SMACK into the door of an opened locker, falling to the ground.

"Oh! Are you allright Kimiko?" asked the person.

Kimiko rubbed her head and muttered,"Yeah".

She noticed it was Sai. He was crouching next to her, offering her his hand. She took his hand and they both arose.

"Thanks" said Kimiko, bowing, only to smack her head again.

"Um... maybe I should close my locker" laughed Sai, closing his locker.

Kimiko nodded, rubbing her head and feeling rather embarassed.

"Where's Kiba?" asked Sai.

"I haven't seen him. Why?" Kimiko asked back.

"I just needed to return something to him" replied Sai, holding up a DVD, only to have it taken out of his hand.

Sai and Kimiko looked over to find Kiba standing there, the DVD in his hand.

"Hi Dog-chan!" greeted Sai.

"Sai I told you to stop calling me that!" snapped Kiba.

"But it's so much cuter than your real name!" whined Sai.

Kiba twitched a little and said,"I don't care, Kiba is my name, USE IT!!".

Sai smiled and tilted his head cutely,"I'll try Kiki-kun" he said.

"You just keep coming up with worse and worse nicknames..." Kiba muttered irritably.

Kimiko giggled at the two. Although they didn't seem like it, they were quite close friends. Kiba was the only one who wouldn't try to beat up Sai for giving them weird nicknames. All the others still liked Sai, but Kiba was closer to him.

Suddenly there was announcement over the PA. _"Today is zee day for za annual school health check! So make your way to za nurse's office first sing zis morning to see if you're in peak condition or not! All abnormalities will be reported to your parents, and you will be sent home. Good luck_!" said the russian accent of the principal. Kimiko froze. A health check!? Her parents will be alerted!? This was bad!

"What's wrong Kimiko?" asked Kiba.

Kimiko came out of her trance,"N-nothing" she quickly said, walking off to find the girls.

Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura, Chiyo, Temari and Ino all rushed over to her when they saw her.

"What're you gonna do?" asked Ten-Ten.

"What **can** I do?" asked Kimiko.

"I dunno, skip out or something?" replied Temari.

"No use, the teachers check over the whole school for people who skip out for these exact same reasons" explained Kimiko, frowning.

"Then just leave and go home!" exclaimed Ino.

Kimiko pointed to the people locking the door.

"Wow... the health department sure is strict..." muttered Chiyo in amazement.

"I'll just have to face the consequences of my actions..." stated Kimiko gloomily. Kimiko walked off to the back of the line.

"Oh Kimiko..." whispered Ten-Ten.

Kimiko stared at the ground whilst the line slowly moved forewards.

"Cheer up Kimiko, it's just a health check!" exclaimed Kiba, who was behind her. Kimiko nodded.

She finally got to the nurses office, and entered. She looked back at Kiba, standing in the doorway, smiling slyly as usual. She sat down on the stool.

"Ok let's see how you are" said the nurse cheerfully, putting a stethoscope up to Kimiko's chest to feel her heartbeat. The nurses smile faded and turned into a frown. The nurse moved the stethoscope thing to her stomach and let out a gasp. The lady put down her tool and ran over to the doctor, whispering something in his ear.

"What!?" exclaimed the doctor,"She's only 16!".

"I know but... there no mistake..." replied the nurse going back to Kimiko.

By this stage Kiba was extremely worried.

"Um... look young girl, I don't know how to say this but..." started the nurse.

"I know" interrupted Kimiko.

"Do your parents know?" asked the nurse.

Kimiko shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I must inform them.." stated the nurse, looking sorry for her.

Kimiko begun to cry as she ran out of the nurses office. Kiba chased after her, grabbing her arm.

"Kimiko what's wrong!? What were they talking about!?" asked Kiba.

"Let go of me!" screamed Kimiko, kicking him in the ribs to release his grip on her.

She kept running, and he ran after her.

He grabbed her and turned her to face him, grasping her shoulders, "JUST FREAKIN TELL ME!!" yelled Kiba.

"LET GO!!" screamed Kimiko.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" Kiba yelled back.

"STOP IT!! LET ME GO!!" screamed Kimiko, tears streaming down her face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TRUSTING ONE ANOTHER!?" yelled Kiba, starting to cry aswell,"I thought you loved me..." he said in a softer tone.

Kimiko stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes,"I... I do..." whispered Kimiko.

"Then why?" asked Kiba.

"Because... I'm scared...so scared" she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me" he said soothingly.

"I.. when we.. had sex.. I got.." Kimiko muttered.

Kiba's eyes widened as he understood what she meant.

"Oh Kimiko... Why didn't you just tell me?" whispered Kiba.

"I was afraid" muttered Kimiko.

Kiba tightened his grip on her,"You never have to be afraid if you're with me" he whispered, stroking her hair.

Kimiko rubbed her tears away and nodded, smiling.

"So what do we do?" asked Kimiko.

"Well... no offense... but I think you and I are a little young to be parents" laughed Kiba. "You're right" laughed Kimiko.

"Oh great, first they're yelling, then they're crying now they're laughing!" exclaimed Sakura, who, along with the other girls, had been watching, whilst hiding behind a wall.

"Oh well, at least all is well, for now..." sighed Ten-Ten.

"What will happen when Kimiko's parents find out though?" asked Hinata.

"We can only wait and find out..." muttered Temari,"The nurse said that Kimiko's parents would be calling her tonight".

"I hope she'll be ok" muttered Ino.

"Kimmy'll be ok!! Coz she's Kimmy and Kimmy never gives up no matter what!!" exclaimed Chiyo, only to be shushed by the others.

**_Later that night..._**

All the girls stood outside Kimiko's bedroom, listening to her weep. They hadn't heard the phone call, but it had to be bad to make her cry for this long. They decided that Ten-Ten should be the one to talk to her. Ten-Ten made sure that her and Kimiko talked in small voices, so the stickybeaks outside couldn't hear. Ten-Ten came out with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

Ten-Ten shook her head,"I can't tell you" she said.

The girls looked disappointed, but agreed to Kimiko's wishes. Odds were, if she didn't tell them, she wouldn't tell anyone else either. Even Kiba. They just had to be patient...

* * *

**_PLEASE READ!!_**

**There's chapter 14!! Sorry everyone, but this story is almost over!! I know it's awful, but you'll just have to bear with me. I've already got the rest of the story figured out, but I need your votes!! Good ending or Bad ending!? I need you to tell me people!! It won't necesarily be decided by more of one vote, but what reasons people give for it! So make sure you vote for the ending you want!!**


	15. Karaoke!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: All the gang try out for a play, some doing well, and others, not so much. Later that day they go to a karaoke bar, they sing fun songs, and the next day they find out who got what part in the play!**

**Sorry If some of the lyrics are missing! **

**_Chapter 15: Karaoke!_**

The next day at school, Kimiko was acting normal. She was smiling, laughing and chatting happily, but some things were suspicous. Kimiko had suggested that they all go to karaoke tonight, even though she was shy, and no one had heard her sing. She had also suggested hundreds of things that they could do over the course of the next few weeks. Ten-Ten knew why, but the others got very suspicious. After some persuasion, the boys agreed to come too.

At lunch, all the girls, and the boys that got dragged along, tried out for the school play, that would be shown in 3 weeks. The drama teacher, Kurenai-sensei had written the script. It was a love story about two countries that were at war over a magical goblet. The princess of one kingdom, attends a masqurade ball at the wish of her maids. There she meets a man, whom she dances with, and eventually falls in love with. It turns out to be the prince of the opposing kingdom. You get the picture.

"Next!" called out Kurenai for the audition for the part of Princess Kilana.

Ino came out to recite the lines she had been given.

"My dear prince.. uh.." she started.

"Next!" called out Kurenai.

Ino walked gloomily off the stage and Sakura came on.

"You are the prince of the enemy country!? (Prince says "Does it bother you?") Of course it does! We are supposed to be enemies!"

"That's all Sakura, next!" called out Kurenai.

Temari came through and said her lines (If I make them say any more lines I'll give the whole play away!), then Ten-Ten, then Hinata, and it finally got to Kimiko.

"Go Kimiko" called out Kurenai, writing on her clipboard.

Kimiko took a deep breath and started.

"No, there is no one at this ball that is right for me. My maids took me here to relax from the war, but all it has done is make me more tired. If only there was no such thing as war. Such a horrible thing over a goblet. Maybe it would be better if the goblet did not exist at all. Then there would be no need for such pointless things"

Kurenai stared in awe.

"Was I good?" asked Kimiko.

Kurenai broke out of her trance and jotted something down on her clipboard, "Move on to the part for Prince Roland!" she called out.

Sasuke strolled onto the stage and begun his lines.

"Oh dear princess... please do not cry, a smile suits you best of all"

"You sound like a robot!!" called out Kurenai,"Next!"

Sasuke strolled off the stage and on came Naruto.

"Oh my dear princess... I'm sorry to leave you but I must take a whizz"

The group behind the curtains snorted to hold back their laughter.

"This is a play, not a stand-up comedy!!" yelled Kurenai,"Next!!"

Shikamaru got pushed out, but just walked across the stage and out the other side, muttering about being too troublesome. So instead, Sai came out.

"Before you leave me princess, I just want you to know... that you're the most beautiful person I have ever met..."

Kurenai squealed with excitement. The other boys also tried out, but I'm trying not to make this chapter too long, so moving on...

**_Later that evening..._**

The bunch of friends stood outside the karoke place. They went inside and got a room.

Their room had small stage and many comfy seats. They all got comfortable as Ten-Ten set up the song competition. She put it on random, so they wouldn't know which person would sing, or what song they were singing. They pressed the button and it came up for Sakura to sing. Sakura came up to the mic and redied herself as the lyrics came up on the screen before her, and the music began to play.

_"Was just the other day when you said to me  
That you had enough  
Told me that you wanna move on with your life  
And now you sing to me the same old melody  
That I'm still the one  
You thought I'd hang around while you made up your mind_

_I used to say that you were everything  
You got your way but not anymore_

_Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you_

_So here you are today trying to manipulate  
But that won't work this time  
Cos baby don't you know you're the last thing on my mind  
Not gonna hesitate don't wanna recreate the dreams you broke in two  
So I'll pick up the pieces of my broken heart and be done_

_Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't need you_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you_

_Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't miss you"_

When she stopped her friends roared in applause. "That was awesome Sakura!" called out Sasuke. Sakura reddened a little and sat back down. Next it said for Kiba. "No way" muttered Kiba. "Aw come on!" whined Kimiko, pushing him. All the girls made puppy dog eyes at him and he rolled his eyes,"Fine fine" he sighed. The girls cheered and hit high-fives. Kiba got up, made his way to the stage, and scratched his head as the music began.

_"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why _

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am"_

Kiba grinned as he begun to get into the song.

_"And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win"_

Kimiko giggled as her and the others swayed to the song.

_"And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl"_

_My uptown girl_

_Don't you know I'm in love with an uptown girl _

_My uptown girl" _

They all laughed and applauded. Kiba ran back and fell into his seat next to Kimiko, planting a kiss on her forehead. Kimiko giggled,"You were amazing!" she exclaimed. "I know I know!" bragged Kiba. Kimiko laughed, then noticed that it was her turn. She smiled and made her way to the stage. She was nervous, but she would sing...

_"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though its not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away"_

When Kimiko had finished she broke down in tears. "Kimiko!" they all exclaimed. 'That probably wasn't the best song, considering the situation' thought Ten-Ten, comforting her friend. "You sung beautifully" soothed Sakura, "Why are you crying?". "I-it's nothing" muttered Kimiko, wiping away her tears. She stood up and met the worried eyes of Kiba,"Is it something you wanna talk about?" asked Kiba. Kimiko shook her head and went back to her seat. Up next was Sai. Sai gleefully ran up to the stage as the music started.

_"Yeah  
We are on fire,  
We have disires,  
But one is that way,  
One backstreet boy is gay!  
But we don't want to be mean  
Since now he's a queen  
Don't ask please  
Which back street boy is gay?_

_Tell me who?  
Ain't saying that it's Kiba,"_

Kiba spat his drink over the table.

_"Tell me who?  
Ain't sayin that it Naruto_

_Tell me who,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
Which Backstreet boy is gay?_

_Now i can see him,  
He's in womens clothes,  
But he don't need an IUD, yeah  
He likes Village People,  
He's playing croquet,  
His dog is a pekinese_

_He is on fire,  
His back, perspires  
Won't say, won't say won't say,  
WHO'S GAY?!_

_He's always sayin,  
Aint nothing but a butt ache  
Aint nothin but a fruit cake  
I never wanna hear you say (Never wanna hear you say!)  
Which one of us is gay?  
_

_Tell me who?  
Ain't sayin that it's Sasuke,  
WHY tell me who?  
Ain't sayin if your Neji,  
Tell me who,  
He's bakin up a souffle,  
Which backstreet boy is gay..._

_Ok.. We're all gay..."_

"Sai... you are truly scary..." Kiba remarked when he finished.

"Who votes we kill Sai?" muttered Naruto.

The rest of the night was filled with fun and laughter. The next day they found out who would be playing what in the play. There was a piece of paper stuck to the notice board that said:

Princess Kilana- Kimiko Morino

Understudy- Sakura Haruno

Prince Roland- Sai

Understudy- Kiba Inuzuka

Maids- Ino Yamanaka and Temari

King and Queen of Elonia- Ten-Ten and Neji

King and Queen of Terona- Naruto and Hinata

Everyone else had randomo parts, mainly extras and stuff.

* * *

**There! I extended the story! That should keep you all happy! Anyway just so you know, I'm going on holiday to Hong Kong all next week, so I won't update for a while!! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I know it was really long, but there was so much to fit in! Oh, and for all of you who want to know how the songs they sung sounded, here's what they're called and they're artists.**

**Sakura- Don't Miss You- Amy Pearson**

**Kiba- Uptown Girl- Billy Joel**

**Kimiko- Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

**Sai- Which Backstreet boy is Gay?- Weird Al Yankovic**

**The play that their all going to be in is written by a friend of mine XP. The play will be a shortened version of the real thing, so it'll fit in one chapter. You don't have to read it if you don't want to! But it would be nice still, since there is still some bits between, in the intermission and stuff. Anyway, please review and keep reading!!**


	16. Thank God It's Friday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** **It's friday rehersal, and it's a kiss scene. Afterwards Kiba gets irritated, and Kimiko tries to cheer him up. Only a short chapter today.**

**_Chapter 16: Thank God It's Friday!_**

It was Friday afternoon, about 15 minutes before the end of school. Our favourite students had been rehersing their lines throughout all last period. They were practising the scene where the prince and princess dance. Sai and Kimiko were already quite talented dancers, so it wasn't very hard. Although it was coming up to the kiss scene, and an irritated Kiba was watching from his seat next to Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai continuously compained about their waltzing. Meaning that they had not yet done the kiss scene at all, and what was more, there were 2 kiss scenes! Wouldn't you hate to be Kiba right now?

The two finally finished the waltz with their noses touching. Kiba turned away, as not to disgust himself. 'It's only a play... It's only a play..' he kept mentally telling himself. Kimiko was blushing as they moved in for the kiss.

"NO NO NO!!!" yelled Kurenai, causing them to stop abruptly,"The prince looks in her eyes, THEN moves in for the kiss!"

Sai and Kimiko sighed. "Yes mam'" they said together.

Kiba was mentally cheering, until Kurenai said that they'd have to do it again from the end of the dance...

Sai and Kimiko got in position for the millionth time. They begun to dance, the way that Kurenai-sensei had told them hundreds upon hundreds of times. They were only doing the end, so they stopped after a few seconds, their noses thouching AGAIN. Kimiko felt rather silly, waltzing in a mini skirt and tank top, but who cares when you're dancing with a sexy guy? She wasn't really thinking that last bit... that's more along the lines of my thoughts... Anyway, Sai stared into her eyes, like he was supposed to. Kimiko blushed as he moved his face closer, slowly closing his eyes. She did the same and felt his soft lips against hers. He then pulled away, as the kiss was only to last for 3 seconds. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You are beautiful" he said. (His line)

"Please" said Kimiko,"Won't you tell me your name?"

"I wish I could my dear, I wish I could" Sai softly said.

"But that is not fair!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"Life never is princess" stated Sai, removing his hand from her cheek.

"S-so you know who I am?" asked Kimiko

"Uh.. yes I do" muttered Sai, turning away.

"Then please... tell me who you are..." begged Kimiko.

Sai turned to her, grabbed her hand and ran off stage, pulling her behind to end the scene.

"BRAVO!!" yelled Kurenai sensei, as the pair reappeared.

Kimiko giggled. Sai jumped off the stage and offered his hand to help her down. Kimiko took it and jumped off the stage. By this time Kiba was out the door. Seeing your girlfriend kiss your best friend isn't the best thing.

"That was excellent!" exclaimed Kurenai.

Sai and Kimiko hit high-fives and laughed. Kimiko looked around, and her smile faded to a worried look, as she noticed Kiba was gone. Kimiko sighed. She decided to go visit him tonight.

**_Later that night..._**

Kimiko knocked on the door to Kiba's house. Hana answered and instantly began to stop Kimiko's breathing with a hug. "KIMIKO-CHAN!!" she squealed in excitement. Sometimes Kimiko wondered whether Hana loved her more than Kiba... Hana ushered her inside and gave her a drink of coke and a cookie.

"Kiba! Kimmy's here!" Hana yelled down the hallway.

"Coming!" yelled Kiba.

Kiba's head popped around the corner a few seconds later. "I was about to have a shower!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Then why don't you both have one! It's been a while since you spent some lovey dovey time together!" suggested Hana.

"Fine. C'mon Kimiko" said Kiba, motioning for her to follow him.

Kimiko walked down the hallway behind Kiba. He seemed a little grumpy today.

"I need to get something, so you get ready in the bathroom, k?" asked Kiba.

Kimiko nodded, and stepped towards the bathroom. Just before she opened the door, she paused, and decided to try and change Kiba's mood. She spun around and rested her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kimiko lunged foreward and entrapped his mouth in a kiss. After taking a second to get over the shock, Kiba began to put effort into the kiss, flicking his tounge in and out of her mouth. They broke for air. Kiba moved to her neck and sucked at her skin. Kimiko moaned and leaned into the contact slightly. Kiba moved back to reaveal a hiccy.

Kimiko pulled back and moved to the bathroom door, she looked back at him slightly as she opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her.

"Thank god for Fridays" muttered Kiba.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, I've been in Hong Kong! Anyway, it was only a short chapter this time, though for all you dirty people (Just kidding) I will write what happens in the shower next chapter. It MAY reveal Kimiko's secret, but I haven't decided yet! Please review and Keep Reading!!!**


	17. Kimiko's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** **Kimiko has a shower at Kiba's, and reveals her secret to him. (And to all of you!) **

**_Chapter 17: Kimiko's Secret_**

Kimiko placed her towel on the rack. It was a special towel that Hana had bought just for her. It was black with a red rose in two of the corners. She started the shower and got undressed. She looked over her shoulder as Kiba came in, and also placed his towel on the rack. He pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and checked the water with his hand. He smiled and walked to Kimiko.

"Lets get in" he said, as he took off his boxers.

Kimiko nodded and stepped into the back of the shower, Kiba not too far behind. Kiba pushed her playfully into the spray. Then he joined her. After a few minutes of squealing and mucking about, Kiba began to wash Kimiko's hair. They were talking while he scrubbed in the shampoo.

"Hey, Kimiko?" muttered Kiba.

"What is it?" asked Kimiko.

"Did you...um.." Kiba started, trying to get a question out.

"Did I what?" asked Kimiko.

"Did you... enjoy kissing Sai?" he finally asked.

Kimiko was a little suprised at the question. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I hated it, but I don't particuarly like it either. I don't see him that way" replied Kimiko.

Kiba accidentally let out a sigh of relief. Kimiko giggled.

"My lips already belong to someone else" she whispered.

Kiba smiled and turned her around, so her hair was under the spray of water. Kimiko tilted her head back, so the soap stayed out of her eyes.Kiba ran his fingers through her hair to help the soap along, and for his own personal amusement of course! Kimiko reached down with her eyes closed, feeling for the shampoo bottle. She felt around and finally found it. She lifted it up and opened her eyes, squirting some on her hand.

"Your turn" she said with a smile.

Kiba closed his eyes and she begun scrubbing his hair with the shampoo. Kiba stood there silently with his eyes shut as she ran the shampoo through his scruffy hair. She moved so that he could wash it out.

"Should we get out now?" asked Kimiko.

"Guess so..." replied Kiba.

Then Hana, being the nice sister she was, decided to flush the spare toilet, just to see what would happen.

Kimiko squealed because of the water suddenly turning freezing. She jumped into Kiba, who slipped and fell. After the whole crash bang laughter from Hana moment, the result was... well.. Kiba was in pain, lying on the shower floor, Kimiko on top of him.

"Ouch..." muttered Kiba.

"I'm so sorry! The temperature change gave me a fright!" apologised Kimiko, blushing as she realised her position.

Aside from being on top of him, her legs were positioned between his, and his penis was up against the lips of her sex.

"Don't be, I smell a nosey sister" muttered Kiba with a smirk,"Besides, I like this..."

Kimiko blushed even more. Kiba brung his hand to the back of her head, and pulled her down for a kiss. Kiba sucked on her bottom lip a little during the kiss, then they broke apart. Kimiko rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, whilst Kiba ran his hands along her wet hair and back. Kimiko loved him so much. She had to tell him. It would break his heart, but it had to be done. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat, and began to talk.

"K-kiba..." she whispered, unable to manage anything else.

"What is it?" he asked, worried at her desperate tone.

"I need... to tell you...something.." she muttered.

Kiba sat up and leaned against the side of the shower, she also sat up, facing him. Kiba noticed her watery eyes.

"Is it the baby? Is there something wrong with it?" asked Kiba.

Kimiko shook her head. Kiba was about to suggest something else, but Kimiko put her finger to his lips.

"Let me talk" she said.

Kiba nodded.

(THE MOMENT ALL OF MY FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!! WHEE!!)

"About.. the baby.. and my parents..." she said gloomily.

"Yeah?"

"On the night... after the health check.. I got a phone call from my parents in kirigakure... (Mist village) they said, that they want me to have the baby.. but.. they want me to come home to have it..." explained Kimiko.

"B-but you'll be back r-right!?" spluttered Kiba.

Kimiko shook her head,"I'm going back for good..." she whispered, tears now rolling down her cheeks. (They're in the part of the shower with no water by the way, WATER WASTERS!!)

Kiba stared at her, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Fuck" he muttered, looking down. "FUCK!!!" he yelled, smashing his fist against the wall, causing the tiles to crack.

Kiba stood up and got out of the shower. Kimiko also rose and turned off the water. She got out of the shower and found him wrapping his towel around his waist. He didn't do the thing that made her laugh, like he usually did, where he shook his head and his hair looked like he had been hit by lightning. He exitted the bathroom straight after he finished wrapping his towel around himself.

Kimiko wrapped her towel around her also, and made her way out of the bathroom. She looked at the door down the hall to Kiba's room. The sign of the door had been changed to 'Do not Disturb... OR ELSE!!'. He had made the sign himself. Usually Kimiko would laugh when the sign was turned around, because it meant that Kiba was 'having a cranky' as Hana called it. This time it wasn't the slighest bit funny.

She decided to obey the sign and went into Hana's room to change. After she changed, she walked back up the hallway. She put her ear to Kiba's door and heard him swearing and breaking things. She decided to leave. After a quick goodbye to Hana, she left into the streets, going back home.

* * *

**Suggested Read**

**There's my newest chapter!! Hope you guys are happy now that you know her secret, lol! There has been a delay on the play... my friend is now saying that she doesn't want her play in the story. If I can't convince her to let me, then there'll be no play! Sorry guys! If you really want the play then give a big shoutout in your review to my friend Marie to try and convince her!! Thanks everyone!!**


	18. Faulty Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Author's note!: **Hey eveyone! I've come to inform you of a couple of things. First, there will be no play, my friend is a witch. The story will skip it, but I'm not revealling how! Second! Because I can't be bothered to write it, Kimiko and Kiba have gone to Sunagakure for Kimiko's remaining time, under the suggestion of Kiba. This leaves more time to write about the other pairings! Whee! Hope you enjoy!! 

**_Chapter 18: Faulty Lover_**

Temari stared at the water as she leant on the rail of the bridge. She stared into the blue-green eyes of her reflection. She had many thoughts on her mind. Shikamaru the main one. He had seemed so distant lately. He was never the romantic type, but he seemed even further away than usual. A fish broke the surface of the water, causing Temari to jump, and her reflection to muddle up. She sighed and watched the ripples in the water.

"Oh Shikamaru..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

Temari screamed and jumped. To her right, stood her lazy bf.

"SHIKAMARU!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" yelled Temari.

"Sorry, Sorry..." sighed Shikamaru,"Why'd you say my name anyway?"

Temari's head popped up at the question, "D-do I need a reason to say your name?!" she answered rather angrily.

"Uh... guess not" replied Shikamaru.

They both went silent for a while. "Well, bye then" said Shikamaru, breaking the silence.

Temari stared at the ground as he walked past her, she clenched her fists and teeth. "I HATE YOU!!" she screamed,"YOU'RE DUMPED!!"

Shikamaru spun around in time to see her run off crying. "W-wait! Temari!!" yelled Shikamaru after her.

It was too late, she was long gone. Shikamaru sighed,"You're kidding..." he muttered.

**_The next day at school..._**

Temari and the other girls chatted away as they entered the school.

"So you just dumped him?" asked Sakura.

"Yup!" replied Temari.

"Was he upset?"asked Hinata.

"Don't know, don't care!" replied Temari.

"Harsh much?!" exclaimed Chiyo.

"Oh well, he was a faulty lover" muttered Temari, loud enough for Shikamaru to hear, who was standing a few metres away.

Shikamaru frowned and looked away, sadness in his eyes. "Was I really that bad?" he asked himself.

"What's up Shikkon?" asked someone.

Shikamaru looked over to see Sai approaching him with a broad smile, at the same time informing him of his weekly nickname.

"Meh, usual..." replied Shikamaru.

"I heard you got dumped real bad!" exclaimed Sai.

Shikamaru choked on his own spit. "DID YA HAVE TO PUT IT LIKE THAT!?" he yelled.

Sai laughed, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. Sasuke removed his hand and the three guys made their way to Shikamaru.

"What'dya do?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing" replied Shikamaru.

"The way those girls are goin on about it it can't be nothing!" laughed Sasuke.

"I don't know what I did ok?!" snapped Shikamaru.

"Whoa! Mr. Sensitive!" muttered Neji.

"Well, do you guys know how I can get her back or not?" asked Shikamaru.

The four guys looked deep in thought.

"Buy her flowers!" exclaimed Naruto,"That works with Hinata!"

"Too cheezy" replied Shikamaru,"For her anyway"

"How about you just apologise?" suggested Sasuke.

"When I don't know what I did?" replied Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..."

"Fuck her!" chirped Sai.

"SAI!!" the four boys yelled.

"Well I thought it was a good idea..." murmured Sai.

"Well, when Ten-Ten gets mad at me, I always ask if there is anything I can do to make up for it!" said Neji.

"Hmm, I may try that, thanks Neji!" exclaimed Shikamaru, running off to find Temari.

**_At the girls..._**

"Well, off the topic of Shikamaru..." muttered Temari.

"Don't look now! Here he comes!" chirped Chiyo.

Temari spun around to find her ex-boyfriend approaching. She spun back to find her friends gone. 'Helpful lot they are...' she thought, turning back around, only to come face to face with Shika himself.

"W-what is it?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"L-look... I don't know what I did to make you so upset, but if there's anything I can do to win you back... I will..." replied Shikamaru.

Temari stared at him for a minute or so. Her eyes piercing him.

"Fine." she finally said,"Attend my piano recital tonight, and I'll think about it"

Inner Shikamaru was screaming, but Shikamaru remained calm. "Fine" he said,"I'll be there!"

"Wait! One more condition!" Temari declared, stopping him from leaving,"You must stay awake for the WHOLE thing!"

Shikamaru swallowed. "Fine" he said.

Shikamaru made his way back to his friends. This sucked. He had always come up with excuses not to go to her piano recital, and the times he did go he slept through the whole thing. This was going to be rather difficult.

**_Later that night, at the Konoha theater..._**

Temari played the piano infront of a large crowd, which to her dismay, did not include Shikamaru. Thunder boomed outside, and the rain was bucketing. Temari's sadness and sorrow flowed into her music. The audience was almost crying themselves. Temari's performance ended with Shikamaru not yet in sight. Temari rose and took a bow.

She was walking to the doors whn suddenly they burst open. A very wet Shikamaru was on his hands and knees, panting.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" asked Temari, dazzled.

Shikamaru looked up and saw Temari in her lovely gown.

"D-did I... miss it?" asked Shikamaru.

Temari nodded.

Shikamaru cursed at himself. "I'm so sorry Temari... the car broke down so I had to run here" he explained.

"You... ran all the way here?" asked Temari,"For me?"

Shikamaru looked up at her, and rose to his feet. "I got these on the way, just in case" he said, holding up a boquet of flowers, which Temari had not noticed.

Temari took the boquet.

"I know it's kinda cheezy... but... Temari, I wanted to apologise, for not being there for you more..." said Shikamaru, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You... knew why I was mad at you?" asked Temari.

"No, I guessed. But that doesn't change the fact, that I'm in love with you Temari, and I want to spend the rest of life with you" replied Shikamaru.

Temari gave into herself and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his in the process.

'I love you too! Shikamaru!' she thought.

**_Later that night..._**

_"So you two worked it out?" _asked Kimiko's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, and he sorta proposed to me... sorta" repled Temari.

_"That's really great Temari!" _exclaimed Kimiko.

"So, how's the holiday?" asked Temari.

_"Great! Kiba's half dead on the bed from exhaustion"_ Kimiko laughed.

"So... you two..."

_"Not like that! We went to the bazaar today and I dragged him to every stall!"_ exclaimed Kimiko.

Temari laughed,"Well I better get goin Kimmy! You two have fun!" she said.

_"We will! Later!"_

Temari hung up the phone and put it on her bedside table. She picked up her pillow and hugged it.

"I hope Shikamaru and I will be like that from now on... so devoted to each other" she whispered.

**_Downstairs..._**

"You think we should tell Shikamaru we sabotaged his car?" asked Sakura.

"Nah, then we have to pay for it!" laughed Chiyo.

"Oh well, atleast it turned out well!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

The five girls all hit high fives.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating more! I've been really busy organising stuff for my school. Anyway Riley-chan has officially finished another chapter. I was planning on this from the beginning, Kimiko and Kiba going to Suna. Something will happen there, but I'm not revealling what! Anyway! Please review and keep reading!!**


	19. All For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry I haven't been updating more!! Please don't kill me! lol! Anyway, It's getting closer and closer to the end peoples! Enjoy the story while you have it! Anyway, this chapter's on another pairing! Enjoy!

**_Chapter 19: All For You_**

**Lemon Warning**

Ino sighed and flicked her hair out of her face. She was bored. All the girls were off with their BFs... except for her. So she had decided to visit Shikamaru's favourite spot. Ino was head-over-heels in love with Sai, but he absolutely ignored her completely.

"Ino?"

The blonde turned her head to find Chouji approaching her.

"Oh! Chouji! Hey!" exclaimed Ino.

Chouji sat down next to her. They both went silent for a while.

"Ch-chouji?" asked Ino.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you think... I'm beautiful?" asked Ino.

"Uh... w-well I..." Chouji stuttered going bright red.

"Well?"

"I... think you're very beautiful Ino... and... even if Sai won't accept you... I think there's a guy out there for you... who loves you how you are" replied Chouji, smiling at her.

Ino paused. "Thank you Chouji" she said with a sweet smile.

They both went quiet again. Chouji was staring up at the clouds, when he suddenly fely something soft and wet on his cheek. Ino was giving him a kiss.

"I-Ino!" exclaimed Chouji, suprised at her sudden intimacy.

Ino giggled at his shyness. "Do you remember that night? When we did it?" she asked.

Chouji went red and nodded as he recalled the memories. Ino crawled up to him, putting her hands on his chest. It was times like this Chouji was glad he had lost alot of weight. Ino kissed him. Chouji couldn't believe this. Sure when she was drunk it made sense, but she seemed sober. Chouji kissed her back, playing with her tounge. Ino wrapped her legs aroung him, pulling him closer. They broke for air, and Chouji nipped her neck. He couldn't help it. Ino stood up. Chouji thought he may of offended her, until she grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go somewhere private."

Ino dragged Chouji down the street and into the forest, stopping in a clearing. "I've always wanted to do it in the woods" she whispered. (I'm very tempted to make a wolf eat her...)

Well, that was enough for Chouji. He slipped his flingers under the bottom of her tank top, then pulling it up and over her head. He did the same for himself. He was skinny now, and un-ashamed. Ino kissed his chest lightly and giggled when he shivered. Chouji moved his arms around her and undid her bra. As he pulled it off her breasts bounced out. Ino began to knead her own breasts and moan, turning on Chouji. Chouji undid the zip on her denim skirt, letting it drop to the ground. He reached for her panties but Ino backed away with an evil grin.

"Ino?" he asked confused.

"Let me give you a show" she whispered.

Chouji gulped, but was eager to see.

Ino slowly pulled down her panties to her feet. She walked over to tree and begun to hump it, making orgasm sounds as she did. (This isn't my style, but my friend is forcing me to write it). Ino slowly went to the ground and sat there, legs spread. She slipped two fingers into herself, and begun going in and out. She moaned and breathed heavily as she did. Chouji came over and watched closer. He couldn't help it. Ino screamed as she came on her hand. She brung her hand to her face and licked her juices off. Chouji helped her off the ground, and quickly discarded his pants and boxers. He thrusted into her. She let out a moan. Her breathing became labored as he banged her against the tree. Her breasted bounced and jiggled as he dove deeper and deeper.

"Yes... YES!!" moaned Ino as she neared her climax.

Chouji tried his best to please her, and succeeded, they both met their limits and came. They both slipped to the ground.

"Ino?..." asked Chouji, panting and sweating heavily.

"Yes?" she replied also breathing and sweating heavily.

"Will you... be my girl... friend?" he asked.

"I'd...love to"

With that the two rested for a bit, then made their way home, hand in hand.

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter 19! As I said, this story will end pretty soon, and from now on I'll be updating as much as I can. I hope you guys love the ending, not giving anything away! After the rest of the pairings have chapters, I'll move on to the ending, which may make you feel like crying! Happy or sad tears? Find out soon!**


	20. Cheating?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Author's note:** Ok, after some minor scarrings from the last chapter... I think you all had the same... I am back to give you more!! Thanks so much to all these people who have enjoyed my story so much! Random and Shikagal, Lifeinabox16, kitsune-grl, akemi4092, naptownbaby, kunoichi01 and Matimac! Thanks to you all for supporting my very first story! This is one of the very last chapters, maybe fourth or third last? Anyway, enjoy! 

**_Chapter 20: Cheating?_**

Today was now only a few days until the play. Sakura had to fill in for Kimiko while she was away, and Sai didn't seem to happy about it. Neither did Sasuke...

"Now left and spin and right and spin, good!" Kurenai sensei was yelling.

"Why did we sign up for this thing?" muttered Naruto.

"Well, we thought it'd be fun!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Well, IS it fun?" asked Naruto.

"Well... I think so..." Hinata replied in a quiet voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes irritably and left the theater. Hinata looked hurt, but she kept it to herself. Ten-Ten saw it all.

"Bastard..." she muttered.

"Huh?" asked Neji, next to her.

"Oh, nothing!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, then running over to Hinata.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh... nothing really... I uh... just think Naruto's a little cranky today..." replied Hinata shakily.

Ten-Ten gave her a flat look and shook her head. "I'll talk to him" she said, walking after Naruto.

**_A few minutes later..._**

Chiyo had so much paperwork in her arms it was blocking her vision. Her and Shino had signed up for extra credit, and were devilering these papers to the principal.

"Stupid.. principal.." muttered Chiyo irritably as she staggered up the seemingly never ending hallway.

"It's only a bit further Chiyo, stop whining" stated Shino.

Chiyo pouted, not noticing the chipped tile ahead.

"Chiyo! Be careful!" exclaimed Shino.

"Huh?" answered Chiyo, just before tripping and the papers going everywhere.

"Chiyo!" exclaimed Shino, discarding his papers and rushing to her side,"Are you ok?"

Chiyo giggled dazedly as she watched stars dance around her head. Then through blurred eyes, she noticed Naruto and Ten-Ten. Chiyo sprang up.

"How dare you!!" she yelled across the hallway.

Ten-Ten and Naruto turned around cluelessly, and Shino just stared in confusion. Chiyo ran into the theatre.

"What's up with her?" asked Ten-Ten.

"How would I know?" replied Shino.

"Aren't you her boyfriend?" asked Naruto.

"Not anymore..." replied Shino.

"What!? What happened?" asked Ten-Ten, shocked.

"She told me she likes someone else" replied Shino, beginning to pick up the papers.

"That's so sad..." said Ten-Ten.

"I know who she likes, and he's much more like her than I am" stated Shino, not seeming sad at all.

**_In the theater..._**

Chiyo burst in, running over to Hinata.

"Hinata! Naruto is cheating on you!" exclaimed Chiyo.

The whole theater seemed top stop and look. Hinata just stood here speechless.

"I saw him kissing Ten-Ten" whispered Chiyo.

"W-what?" stammered Hinata.

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" whispered Chiyo.

"Miss Chiyo! Please do not inturrupt this performance!!" yelled Kurenai.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei!!" Chiyo yelled back.

Chiyo looked back and Hinata was gone. The theater door was slowly closing.

**_Out in the hallway..._**

Hinata walked fast pace down the hall.

"Oh! Hinata!" called a voice Hinata knew only too well.

She turned around to see Naruto running up to her.

"L-look Hinata-" started Naruto.

Hinata stopped him with a finger. Hinata then walked off. Naruto was about to follow when she yelled, "Don't follow me Naruto!", and ran off.

Naruto frowned slightly in confusion.

The next day, Hinata tried to convince herself that Naruto wasn't cheating, but it was hard. He sat next to Ten-Ten that morning in class, and Neji had to sit next to Hinata instead. Naruto and Ten-Ten were chatting almost all lesson. In another class, Naruto had sat in his usual seat, and had asked to go to the bathroom. On his way, he slipped a note to Ten-Ten. She opened it, laughing once she read it. Hinata moped at her desk all day.

Once the day was finally over, she walked gloomily out of the school yard. She heard someone call her name and spun around. She found Neji running up to her.

"Hey, you wouldn't have any idea why Ten-Ten's been with Naruto so much lately would you?" asked Neji when he reached her.

Hinata gloomily shook her head. Neji cursed. They both went silent for a while.

"I'll ask him" Hinata said.

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata walked past her cousin, and went to find her unfaithful boyfriend.

She found Naruto, obviously, talking to Ten-Ten. Naruto spotted her and waved. Hinata had never been angry at Naruto before, but you know what they say, there's a first time for everything! She stormed up to Naruto and slapped him across the face. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded.

"I...I! I Don't even know what to say!" yelled Hinata,"I loved you! I... I devoted myself to you! And for what? You to go cheat on me!"

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" asked Naruto, rubbing his cheek where she hit.

"I know you and Ten-Ten have something!!" yelled Hinata.

Neji, who was a few metres behind, stopped in shock.

"W-what?" asked Ten-Ten.

Naruto and Ten-Ten looked at one another, then cracked up laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" asked Hinata.

"You've got it all wrong Hinata!" laughed Naruto,"We were planning a welcome back/goodbye party for Kiba and Kimiko!"

"What made you think we had something going on?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Chiyo told me" mumbled Hinata.

"You should know better than to trust the word of a ditz like Chiyo" laughed Ten-Ten.

Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto, "I'm so sorry Naruto..." mumbled Hinata.

"It's fine" replied Naruto, giving her a kiss.

Ten-Ten ran over to a grumpy Neji. It looked like he was going to forgive and forget.

**_Later that night at the girls house..._**

They all sat around the table, sharing the daily news.

"There was nothing going on Chiyo! You gave me bad information!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Well, smacking my head couldn't of helped..." muttered Chiyo.

Hinata continued to scold her, whilst the other girls chattered.

"So Chiyo's the only girl here without a bf now right?" asked Ino.

"Seems so!" stated Temari, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So who do you like anyway Chiyo?" asked Ten-Ten.

Chiyo froze and blushed.

"Tell us Chiyoooooo" taunted the other girls.

"Um... well... I..." muttered Chiyo, poking her forefingers together.

The girls leant closer in case she whispered it. They were like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"S-Sai-kun..." Chiyo answered quietly.

The girls all squealed.

"You've gotta ask him out!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly.

"N-nah... he likes Kimmy..." muttered Chiyo.

"So what? You'll never know unless you try!" exclaimed Temari.

Chiyo nodded. Suddenly they heard a scream and a crash. They all turned to look at Sakura, who was standing up with the newspaper in her hand. Her hot chocolate was smashed on the floor. Sakura had horror in her eyes as she stared at the front page.

"What is it Sakura?!" asked Temari.

Sakura shakily began to read the headline.

"**Young couple fall off building in Sunagakure**. Last night at an estimated time of 8:30, two young teenagers were discovered outside the hotel they had been staying at in Sunagakure. The local officials believe that it was a suicide attempt. Both teenagers have survived the fall, but their conditions are unstable and could give out at any time..." Sakura stopped, unable to read anymore.

"Wow, tragic, but why the face?" asked Ino.

Sakura turned the paper around so they could all see the picture. They all gasped. In the picture, Kiba and Kimiko lay on the ground in a pool of blood.

"We have to go to Suna... like... now!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, panic-stricken.

* * *

**Well, there's a nice twist! What?... why are you looking at me like that?... Anyway, this is the third last chapter. I feel like I'm getting a little sadistic. By the way... a cookie and a place in my story (maybe) for whoever can guess which character is me! Review and keep readin!! (P.S Please don't kill me...)**


	21. This is Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there all! This here may be the second last chapter to my story! I hope you all enjoyed it and will read my other stories!! Anyway! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story, I mentioned them last chapter, you have my gratitude! Well, strap yourselves in for the heartwarming ending!! Well close to it anyway...

**_Chapter 21: This is Goodbye_**

The gang of friends practically leapt off the bus once they reached Suna. They had got the bus driver to drop them off at the hospital. They all ran inside, attempting to all fit through the door at once. They all ran over to the registration desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist politlely asked.

"We're here to see Kimiko Morino and Kiba Inuzuka!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, panting like the others.

"Well, Miss Morino is in room 65B and Mr Inuzuka is in room 19D" said the lady, checking the computer.

"How is their condition?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not completely sure, ask the nurses that are there" explained the lady.

"Thanks very much!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, before all of them shot down the hall.

"Boys see Kiba, girls see Kimmy!" declared Temari.

They all nodded and split up.

The group of girls burst through the door to Kimiko's room. The nurse turned to them.

"Miss Morino, you have visitors!" announced the nurse.

The girls all entered the room, and laid their eyes upon Kimiko. She was heavily bruised and scarred, but her eyes were almost fully open, telling them she was concious.

"Oh, hi guys" she whispered.

"KIMIKO! WHAT HAPPENED!?" yelled Sakura.

"Um... well..." mumbled Kimiko, shifting positions so she sat upright.

"Well? Why did you and Kiba try to commit suicide?" asked Ino.

"Suicide? What are you talking about Ino?" asked Kimiko, frowning.

"It says in the paper that you two tried to commit suicide! Was it because you were moving? Like a Romeo and Juliet thing?" asked Sakura.

"You have it all wrong" replied Kimiko, shaking her head.

"Then tell us! What happened that night?" exclaimed Hinata.

"Well, I went to the rooftop to clear my head" started Kimiko,"Eventually Kiba came and joined me. We were talking for a while... then we kissed... then... um..."

"C'mon! Try and remember!" exclaimed Chiyo.

"Then... we were pushed..." said Kimiko.

"By who!?" asked Ten-ten, startled.

"All I remember were these scary eyes that were so bloodthirsty... " muttered Kimiko,"After falling it all goes blank"

Then the door opened, Sai was there, the other boys were out in the hallway brooding.

"I need to talk to Kimiko" stated Sai.

The girls nodded and left the room.

Sai walked over to her bedside.

"Hey Sai" she greeted.

"Hey Kimiko" Sai greeted back.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Kimiko.

"It's about... Kiba" muttered Sai.

"W-what happened to him?" asked Kimiko shakily.

"He... well..."

"Is he dead?" whispered Kimiko.

"No, he's very much alive, but..." muttered Sai.

"Just tell me Sai!" exclaimed Kimiko angrily.

"Ok ok!" said Sai,"Kiba... well.. his head was hit pretty bad from the fall, and well, he's got a bad case of amnesia"

"So? That will go away right?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, the doctors said it was a sevre case, and there are certain things that he'll never get back! He doesn't remember any of us!... Even you..." explained Sai, looking sad.

Kimiko sat there stunned for a moment, but then smiled slightly.

"Oh well" she said,"I-I was leaving anyway... s-so I guess this just saves a teary goodbye!"

Sai gave her a sypathetic look. She simply smiled back, obviously holding back tears.

All of a sudden a middle age woman and 2 younger women come through the door.

"Kimiko!" cried one"Pack up! We're going home!"

"Mother! Sisters!" exclaimed Kimiko,"But I must say goodbye to my friends!"

"Nonsense!" her mother yelled,"They don't matter. What matters is growing inside you!!"

Kimiko frowned and gritted her teeth, but complied with her mother's orders. Kimiko quickly packed what was out of her suitcase and they left the room, Kimiko in a wheelchair. Kimiko stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Kimiko! Wait up!!"

Kimiko, looked behind her family to find Ten-Ten running up to them. Ten-Ten handed her a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Stay in touch!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, beginning to cry.

"I will! I'll never forget any of you or your kindness to me!" exclaimed Kimiko, also crying.

Ten-Ten and Kimiko continued to wave to one another until Kimiko was no longer in sight.

'None of us will ever forget you my friend!' Ten-Ten thought,'You will live on in our hearts forever! Especially Kiba's!'

* * *

**There! I hope you liked it! A little corny I know, but you'll deal with it! The final chapter is next! I hope you all love the beautiful ending! Thanks again to all who reviewed and read my story!**


	22. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **It's here! The last chapter!! I understand the previous chapter was crap, but it was 3am, gimme a break. Anyway, it's finally come to the ending, and I can work on the other story! I hope you all enjoy!

**_Final Chapter: Reunion_**

A woman with long brown hair stood to the side of the dancefloor. She was attending her high school reunion, but a certain person hadn't shown up yet. She walked over to a man with black hair on the other side of the room.

"Sai! Where is he?" she hissed.

"How should I know?! I just told him to be here!" exclaimed the grown up Sai.

"How is the plan supposed to go through if neither of them shows up!" the woman hissed angrily.

"Settle down Ten-Ten! How about i go look for them?" asked Sai.

"Fine! Just hurry!" exclaimed Ten-Ten, pushing him out the door.

Ten-Ten sighed heavily, and she felt tugs on her top. She turned to see a young boy with scruffy brown hair and sparkling black eyes looking up at her, "Aunty Ten-Ten, where's mummy?" he asked.

"Uncle Sai just went to look for her. Just be patient Kotaro" said Ten-Ten, bending down to his level.

"You said that I'd meet my daddy!" huffed Kotaro,"Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon... hopefully..." said Ten-Ten, the last bit under her breath.

Elsewhere, a woman stood on the beach. Her waist length black hair swung about in the wind. She stared at the setting sun with her dark eyes. She let out a long sigh, she had best be leaving soon, before her friend killed her. She heard feet crunching in the sand nearby, and she turned to find a man there. He had brown hair and black eyes. He wore black long pants and black dress shoes. He wore a white dress shirt that had the collar up. In his left hand he held a black jacket, and it was flung over his shoulder.

"It's pretty isn't it?" asked the man.

The woman jumped out of her trance and said,"Indeed"

"Dressed like that you must be goin somewhere fancy" said the man.

She looked down at her blue frilly dress that stopped rather high up and blushed. "Just a high school reunion" she laughed.

He look over at her and smiled kindly. To the woman, that smile seemed so familiar. "What a strange coincidence, we're attending the same celebration!" he exclaimed.

'Could he be?' thought the woman,'Oh pull yourself together Kimiko! Ten-Ten said that Kiba had moved away, and that he wasn't coming to the reunion'

Then she heard the man chuckling. She looked up at him with wonder and ran over to him. "What?" she asked curiously.

"It's so strange" he said, still laughing,"I've never liked a girl since high school, ever, but right here now, it feels so right"

"Y-you've never liked a girl?" asked Kimiko.

He turned and smiled at her, then shook his head.

"Why?" asked Kimiko curiously.

"Well, a long time ago I fell in love... but my love disappeared without a word, taking my heart with her" the man said still smiling.

"How awful..." whispered Kimiko.

Kimiko was about to say something else when they heard someone yell,"KIBA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE BEFORE I FUCKING KICK IT TO SUNA!!"

They both spun around to find Sai standing at the road.

"Kiba?" Kimiko whispered, astonished.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced myself!" exclaimed Kiba,"I'm Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kimiko stood there silent, wide-eyed, staring at him.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head.

"It's me Kiba..." she whispered,"Don't you recognise me? Even after all this time?"

Kiba laughed softly,"I recognised you straight away" he said.

Kimiko begun to cry then ran at him, embracing him. He softly stroked her hair as she cried with joy into his chest.

"Shhhhh it's ok" he soothed.

She pulled away wiping her tears and looking up at his cheery face. He slowly closed his eyes as he moved his face closer to hers. Their lips met and Kimiko realised how much she has missed the taste of his mouth as his tounge played with her own.

"My work here is done" Sai said to himself, chuckling silently,"YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS BETTER GET TO THE REUNION BEFORE TEN-TEN KILLS YOU BOTH!!"

The two pulled back and watched him wave and walk off. They then turned back to each other.

"I thought you had moved away" said Kimiko.

"Moved away? I've always been in Konoha. I could never leave this place!" exclaimed Kiba.

"That bitch'll pay" muttered Kimiko under her breath.

Kiba laughed and the two made their way to the dance. They entered to a large applause. All their friends were there, some with children of their own. Ten-Ten ran up and hugged Kimiko, and Sai put his arm around Kiba's shoulders and the two laughed.

"Mummy!" Kotaro exclaimed as he ran to Kimiko.

Kimiko leant down to his level and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"How's my favourite boy?" asked Kimiko.

Kotaro pulled away and crossed him arms, "Mummy, I'm your ONLY boy!" he huffed.

Kimiko giggled and poked him in the nose, causing him to also giggle. Kimiko looked up beside her to find Kiba standing there, staring at Kotaro.

"Kotaro, I'd like you to meet your father" Kimiko said gesturing to Kiba.

Kotaro looked up at him with wonder, and Kiba bent down to his level. Kimiko stood up and walked back to stand with Ten-Ten and give them space.

"Hey kiddo"said Kiba with a kind smile.

"Hi... " Kotaro muttered shyly.

Kiba put his hand on Kotaro's head,"It's ok kid, I didn't expect you to warm up to me straight away" he said.

"My name's Kotaro! Not kid!" muttered Kotaro.

"Right, Kotaro..." Kiba said, withdrawing his hand.

Then unexpectedly, Kotaro ran up and hugged Kiba. "You're really my daddy?..." sobbed Kotaro.

"I am indeed" Kiba said soothingly, stroking his son's hair.

Kimiko smiled as she watched the two. The music started up again and Kiba and Kotaro walked over to Ten-Ten and Kimiko. Ten-Ten took Kotaro to the dance floor to dance.

"He really seems to like you!" exclaimed Kimiko,"But It'll be some time before he fully warms up to you"

"I know" said Kiba, "And ready to do anything it takes, because he's my son"

"Stop trying to sound so noble!" teased Kimiko elbowing him.

They both laughed and made their way over to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

_Kimiko and Kotaro moved to Konoha to live with Kiba. Kiba and Kimiko had two more children, a girl named Kera and another boy named Karuma. They stuck with the Ks. Sakura and Sasuke got married and had a daughter named Cherry, who started going out with Kotaro when they were both 13. Naruto and Hinata had a son named Minato, named after Naruto's father. Shikamaru married Temari and they had a daughter and a son. The daughter was named Kiriko and the son was named Sura. Ten-Ten and Neji had but one son, his name was Tori, which meant bird in japanese. Chiyo and Shino had re-discovered their love, and got married, both hating children so they had none. Sai had many flings over his lifetime, but never settled down. Gaara was freed from prison, but went straight back in when he attempted murder on Kimiko and her family. They all lived happily for the rest of their days, never forgetting their last year at high school, or as they called it 'The most interesting year of their lives'. _

_Not every ending is a fairytale, enjoy what you have while it's there, and never forget those important people..._

_-Riley_


End file.
